Dragonball Z: Darkness Saga
by Saiyajin
Summary: Madruk is heading to Earth to take it over, he sends his soldiers to open up the attack. How will the Z-fighters hold off this new threat. Please R&R.
1. Trio of Trouble

Dragonball Z: Darkness Saga  
  
In space, a spaceship hovers the Earth. Inside an unknown beast is watching a monitor showing the Z-fighters previous battles. It shows Tien fighting Nappa, Yamcha facing a Cell Junior, Krillin fighting Cell and Piccolo fighting against Frieza. Also it shows Vegeta fighting against Majin Buu and Gohan losing against Majin Buu, Gotenks fighting Majin Buu and Goku fighting Kid Buu.  
  
'Ah a perfect planet to spawn my armies' said the demon 'there is nowhere better to take over'  
  
'Yes but master Madruk, those fighters will try and stop us' said a small humpbacked demon  
  
'I am perfectly aware of that Gaul, they won't survive my attack' added Madruk  
  
'If you say so master' said Gaul  
  
'I can defeat those without too much trouble' said a female alien  
  
'Scythe you will get your chance' added Madruk  
  
A vampire was stood against the wall relaxed and with his eyes closed  
  
'Vlad' said Madruk  
  
'What is it master?' Asked Vlad  
  
'You will open up the attack, lure the fighters into the open' said Madruk  
  
'You don't ask much' said Vlad 'I shall take my team'  
  
Chapter 1: Trio of Trouble  
  
At the house where Goku lives  
  
'Come on Goten' said Chi Chi  
  
'Okay mom' added Goten  
  
'Gosh Chi Chi, food looks delicious, I'm starving' said Goku  
  
'Goku use your manners this time last night I had to scrape food from the walls' said Chi Chi  
  
'I'm here mom, I'm hungry' said Goten  
  
'Gohan dinners ready' shouted Chi Chi  
  
'I'll be there in a minute mum' said Gohan 'I'm just reading this paragraph' Meanwhile at Kame House 18 is playing with Maron whilst Krillin is lying down in the sun, Master Roshi is lying down on his sun bed reading his magazines.  
  
'Krillin, why don't you read these there very entertaining?' Asked Master Roshi  
  
'I'm not a pervert like you Master Roshi' added Krillin  
  
'You best keep it like that Krillin' added 18  
  
'Come on mommy play with me' said Maron  
  
'Ok Maron' said 18  
  
'See Master Roshi, I'm very happy' said Krillin  
  
'Oh well your loss' said Master Roshi  
  
Krillin sat up looking angry, he stared at the roof of Kame House to see three fighters, on of them been Vlad  
  
'Well I didn't think people would live far out here' said the ninja Kyoem  
  
'Look at them a puny bunch I admit' added the Dragonman Klaww  
  
'Silence you two' said Vlad 'ahem, in the order of lord Madruk I ask for your immediate surrender'  
  
'No way' said Krillin  
  
'As if we'd surrender to the Halloween committee' added 18  
  
'Master Roshi take Maron inside' said Krillin  
  
'Ok Krillin come on Maron it's not safe here' said Master Roshi taking Maron inside the house  
  
'Ok gramps' added Maron  
  
'I'll handle these' said Krillin  
  
Krillin launched up at the trio and threw a punch, the three separated Klaww flew in and hit Krillin to the ground  
  
'Don't let them two get away Kyoem' said Vlad  
  
'Ok' said Kyoem going inside the house  
  
Meanwhile Krillin flipped to gain momentum and raised his hand above his head and created a Kienzan  
  
'Destructo Disk!' Shouted Krillin  
  
'Oh we're playing catch' said Klaww  
  
Klaww grabbed it and threw it away  
  
Master Roshi was running with Maron but Kyoem appeared  
  
'Maron stand back, Ka-me-ha-me-ha!' Shouted Master Roshi firing a large energy blast at Kyoem  
  
The attack hit but Kyoem remained unaffected  
  
'You're weak old man' said Kyoem  
  
'I can't do anything, I used to be the strongest man but there are strengths far above mine now' said Master Roshi  
  
'You two shall die now any last requests?' Said Kyoem  
  
18 flew through the roof and landed in between Kyoem and the other two  
  
'Get out of here' said 18  
  
'You want a piece of me?' Asked Kyoem  
  
'Yeah I'll fight you, I won't let you get away with even thinking of killing my daughter' replied 18  
  
'Well as they say bring it on' added Kyoem  
  
18 flew in and threw a bunch of attacks; meanwhile outside Krillin continued fighting Klaww he was throwing punches, which Klaww avoided and then the Dragon hit Krillin back  
  
'I can't keep this up much longer' said Krillin 'I know he's going easy on me because he can defeat me with one punch if he wanted'  
  
Vlad floated in mid-air watching Krillin, he heard a crash and 18 landed outside the house with Kyoem slowly walking out  
  
'The woman is finished' said Vlad powering up an energy blast but before he could fire it Piccolo grabbed his arm  
  
'What the.?' Said Vlad in shock 'a Namek'  
  
'You shouldn't have attacked this place' said Piccolo  
  
'Says you Namek, you're a fool to get in the way of us' added Vlad  
  
'You're the fool actually' said Piccolo  
  
'What's that?' Said Vlad  
  
Piccolo kicked Vlad in the stomach knocking him away but he gained his momentum, Piccolo took his headpiece off  
  
'You've come to this planet but you have no idea of the powers that reside here' explained Piccolo  
  
'Oh I'll think we'll get around that little problem now won't we' said Vlad  
  
Piccolo threw his cape off  
  
'Krillin' Shouted Piccolo  
  
Klaww threw a punch at Krillin who flew behind him and fired a Kamehameha Wave at Klaww  
  
'What's wrong Piccolo?' Asked Krillin  
  
'Keep those two off my back, one of these goons is enough to handle never mind all three' said Piccolo  
  
'I'll try' added Krillin  
  
Piccolo has arrived at the scene to fight Vlad and has asked Krillin to keep the minions away from his fight with Vlad. Can Krillin hold off Klaww and Kyoem and how will Piccolo cope with the group leader? Find out next time on Dragonball Z. 


	2. Saiyan Assistance

Chapter 2: Saiyan Assistance  
  
Piccolo is ready to fight the vampire Vlad; Krillin floats there staring at the two  
  
'Oh man Piccolo be careful' thought Krillin  
  
'Forget about me small fry?' Asked Klaww  
  
Klaww caught Krillin by surprise and punched him in the stomach and has floored him meanwhile 18 has stood up to continue her fight with Kyoem  
  
'I see you've got fire inside you still shall we continue?' Asked Kyoem  
  
'Lets' replied 18  
  
18 flew in for the attack against Kyoem and is throwing attacks at him but she can't seem to hit him  
  
'You've lost' said Kyoem  
  
Kyoem punched 18 in the stomach and blasts her away, she lays there injured meanwhile Klaww lands next to Krillin looking at his body  
  
Krillin turns around and blasts Klaww in his face and flies up now Piccolo is going into battle  
  
'I warn you Namek don't interfere' said Vlad  
  
'I'm sorry but such a thing doesn't exist in my areas of planet protection' added Piccolo  
  
Piccolo and Vlad flew for each other and are both fighting hard both stop and Vlad continues his onslaught, while Piccolo remains of defence, Piccolo avoided one of Vlad's punches, kicked him in the stomach and floored him  
  
'Your threats don't scare me.Masenko!' Shouted Piccolo firing an energy attack at Vlad  
  
At Goku's house Goku stares outside  
  
'Gohan did you feel that?' Asked Goku  
  
'Yeah dad I did' replied Gohan  
  
'I can sense five levels, one is Krillin's, one is Piccolo's and the others I don't know' explained Goku  
  
'I can tell it's at Kame House' said Gohan  
  
'Daddy what's wrong?' Asked Goten  
  
'I don't know yet' replied Goku 'Gohan stay here I'm off to check it out'  
  
'You're not going fighting again' shouted Chi Chi  
  
'I don't have a choice in the matter' said Goku  
  
Goku disappeared using Instant Translocation, meanwhile at the Capsule Corporation house; Bulma is reading a science magazine until Goku appeared  
  
'Goku this is a surprise' said Bulma  
  
'Yes hi Bulma how are you?' Asked Goku  
  
'Fine Goku' replied Bulma  
  
'I'm sorry it's not a social call I need to see Vegeta' said Goku  
  
'He's training at the moment' added Bulma  
  
'Oh how's Trunks?' Asked Goku  
  
'He's fine, he's in his room playing' replied Bulma 'what's wrong?'  
  
'I've picked up three power levels at Kame House and two more, Piccolo and Krillin so I'm guessing there fighting the three so that's why I've come for Vegeta' explained Goku  
  
'So the noble Kakarot is scared to fight alone' said a voice  
  
Goku turned around to see Vegeta stood in the doorway  
  
'Hey Vegeta, did you sense it too?' Asked Goku  
  
Vegeta nodded  
  
'I figured you'd show up so I waited, I suggest we go right away' said Vegeta  
  
'Ok Vegeta just hold on to us' said Goku  
  
'I know what to do Kakarot' added Vegeta  
  
'Bye Bulma' said Goku  
  
'Bye you two' added Bulma  
  
At Kame House Piccolo is fighting Vlad, Krillin stands up to attack Klaww  
  
'I've finished playing with you Flame Cannon!' Shouted Klaww  
  
'No way' shouted Krillin The blast hit and Krillin was lying down unconscious  
  
Piccolo punched Vlad but Vlad retaliated knocking Piccolo back, Piccolo stared at the ground  
  
'Oh no Krillin's out' thought Piccolo  
  
He looked at 18 fighting Kyoem  
  
'I'll destroy you' shouted 18  
  
'You're too late to do that' added Kyoem  
  
He kicked 18 away and them blasted her she was unconscious  
  
'You're alone Namek' said Vlad  
  
Vegeta and Goku appeared next to Piccolo  
  
'Goku, Vegeta' said Piccolo  
  
'Where'd they come from?' Shouted Vlad  
  
'Instant Translocation' replied Piccolo  
  
'So Piccolo are these the three who are causing the ruckus around here?' Asked Vegeta  
  
'Yeah these are the three, they are proving to be a pain in the rear' replied Piccolo  
  
'Ha they don't look that strong' said Vegeta 'to prove it I'll destroy the dragon there'  
  
'I'd be careful, he has yet to show his full potential since he only fought Krillin' explained Piccolo  
  
'Not a problem for me just stay out of the way' said Vegeta  
  
'So you want the ninja then Goku?' Asked Piccolo  
  
'No I'll take over against the vampire' said Goku  
  
'What, he's mine though' added Piccolo  
  
'Trust me and fight Kyoem' said Goku  
  
Piccolo started to get angry  
  
'Fine then I'll fight the ninja, 18 was quickly defeated against him so who knows what will happen to me' added Piccolo  
  
'So you've decided to switch, very well I'm not bothered, I'll still win' said Vlad  
  
Piccolo and Vegeta landed and approached their opponents  
  
'So I've got a new playmate' said Klaww  
  
'Shout all you want dragon, but know that you can't defeat a Saiyan' said Vegeta  
  
'A Saiyan, you can't be one of those Neanderthal monkeys' said Klaww  
  
'Oh but I am, you've had an easy victory against Krillin there, but he doesn't compare to the power I, the prince of all Saiyans possess' explained Vegeta  
  
'Dream on Saiyan I'll tear you limb from limb' said Klaww  
  
Piccolo approached Kyoem who was about to destroy 18  
  
'This female life form opposed me and I easily dominated her, such a waste don't you agree Namek?' Asked Kyoem  
  
'I don't care about any of that, I came here to fight you Kyoem so just be ready to fight me' said Piccolo  
  
'Watch your temper Namek, you of all of your pathetic race should be wise enough to know where you stand against fighters who are far stronger than you' explained Kyoem  
  
'I've progressed further than any Namek Kyoem and I shall prove it to you' said Piccolo  
  
'Oh fair enough' added Kyoem  
  
Piccolo and Vegeta are about to fight Kyoem and Klaww. How will their strength compare to these minions of Madruk? And how will Goku fair off against Vlad? Find out next time on Dragonball Z. 


	3. Battle at Kame House

Chapter 3: Battle at Kame House  
  
Piccolo stands in front of Kyoem  
  
'Are you ready to feel the pain Namek?' Asked Kyoem  
  
'That depends on how strong you are' replied Piccolo  
  
'What's that.?' Said Kyoem getting angry  
  
Piccolo was surrounded by an aura  
  
'I was going easy on Vlad Kyoem now you shall fall against my power' Shouted Piccolo  
  
The grounds shook as Piccolo powered up  
  
'I see that the Namek is getting ready to fight' said Klaww 'such a shame he doesn't stand a chance'  
  
'I wouldn't concentrate on him because the moment you do, that's when I shall destroy you' added Vegeta  
  
Vegeta added to the noise by powering up as well meanwhile at Goku's house  
  
'What's wrong Gohan?' Asked Goten  
  
'Vegeta and Piccolo are powering up' replied Gohan  
  
'Do you think they'll be ok?' Asked Goten  
  
'I'm not sitting around waiting to find out' replied Gohan  
  
'You're going to help' said Goten  
  
'Got it right, I'll see you later' said Gohan  
  
Gohan jumped out of the window and flew off Chi Chi ran into the room and saw Goten flying out  
  
'Oh no you don't' said Chi Chi  
  
'What mom?' Said Goten  
  
'You're going to where they are fighting aren't you?' Asked Chi Chi  
  
'No mom, I'm going to see Trunks' replied Goten  
  
'That's ok, just stay away from the fight' said Chi Chi  
  
'Ok mom' said Goten  
  
Goten flew off  
  
'I know me and Trunks can help somehow' thought Goten  
  
Meanwhile Piccolo finished powering up and Goku just was staring at Vlad  
  
'Look at Vegeta Vlad, you'll see the main highlight of been a Saiyan' said Goku  
  
'Oh really' said Vlad  
  
Vegeta finished powering up and smoke surrounded him and Vegeta emerged as a Super Saiyan  
  
'I now present to you Vegeta. Super Saiyan' said Vegeta  
  
'Not impressive, you've changed your hair colour' said Klaww  
  
'Yes but it also has intensely increased my power, Saiyans transform into apes when they have their tails but becoming a Super Saiyan is a legendary transformation thousands of years old and I achieved it many years ago and expanded on it too' explained Vegeta  
  
'Nice history lesson but it still won't save you from me' shouted Klaww  
  
Klaww flew in for Vegeta and threw a punch at him, Vegeta jumped up and kicked him far away from the island and launched after him  
  
'He's got good technique' said Vlad  
  
Goku powered up to Super Saiyan and flew in against Vlad, the two fought hard  
  
'It looks like it's all beginning' said Kyoem  
  
'Give me a moment please Kyoem, I'm clearing up the battle ground for us' said Piccolo  
  
'Take your time' added Kyoem  
  
Piccolo picked up 18 and flew for Krillin and picked him up, he took them inside Kame House and emerged ready to fight Kyoem  
  
Goku kicked Vlad in the stomach and was about to floor him but Vlad disappeared and reappeared kicking Goku away and flew for the attack, the two continued fighting  
  
'Here I come' shouted Piccolo  
  
Piccolo and Kyoem flew for each other and began fighting no one was gaining the victory yet meanwhile Vegeta launched at Klaww who just gained his momentum. He threw a few punches in his stomach and uppercut him in his chin then kicked him in his stomach launching him away  
  
'I'll get you for that one Saiyan' shouted Klaww  
  
'I seriously doubt it, I shall be finished with you soon anyhow' said Vegeta  
  
Piccolo continued fighting Kyoem but Kyoem gained the upper hand and knocked Piccolo down and fired an energy blast, Piccolo avoided it by launching up  
  
'Special Beam CANNON!' Shouted Piccolo  
  
He fired his attack at Kyoem who barely dodged the technique Piccolo then flew it then floored Kyoem  
  
'Nice move Namek' said Kyoem  
  
Goku was fighting Vlad as hard as he could but the vampire seemed to be dominating and ended up beating Goku and knocking him away  
  
'I know this isn't your best' said Vlad  
  
'I know' added Goku  
  
Klaww threw an attack against Vegeta who avoided it then kicked him in the face  
  
'That's it' said Klaww  
  
Klaww fired a small energy blast at Vegeta who blocked it, Klaww then launched in and beat up Vegeta and knocked him far back  
  
'FLAME CANNON!' Shouted Klaww  
  
The fireball hit Vegeta who remained slightly affected  
  
'Not bad, but not good enough' said Vegeta  
  
Vegeta continued to power up and finally became a Super Saiyan 2  
  
'I can feel enormous energy coming from you' said Klaww  
  
'Too right' said Vegeta 'it's actually gonna be your downfall dragon'  
  
Piccolo was fighting Kyoem and was equal, it didn't look too good as Kyoem started to gain the victory meanwhile in Kame House  
  
'Wake up mommy come on' said Maron  
  
'She's fine Maron' said Master Roshi 'just give her time'  
  
Krillin sat up  
  
'Daddy' said Maron  
  
'Krillin' said Master Roshi  
  
'That damn dragon' thought Krillin  
  
Piccolo avoided one of Kyoem's attacks and flew up  
  
'Masenko!' Shouted Piccolo  
  
Kyoem easily blocked the attack; he then flew to Piccolo and started beating him up  
  
'DESTRUCTO DISK!' Shouted a voice  
  
Kyoem narrowly avoided the Kienzan and looked to see Krillin back in action but weakened  
  
'Krillin good timing' said Piccolo flying next to Krillin  
  
'Good job I showed up when I did, you was losing it there' said Krillin  
  
'Yeah but I think you should get out of here you don't stand a chance and you're weakened from Klaww' said Piccolo  
  
'You little punk, you almost sliced me in two with that attack now die' shouted Kyoem  
  
Kyoem fired an energy blast at Krillin but Piccolo appeared and deflected it  
  
'Leave him out of it, this is between us two' said Piccolo flying in  
  
'Maybe he's right, I'd best get out of here' said Krillin  
  
Krillin landed on the island and went in  
  
Goku and Vlad stopped fighting  
  
'I think you'd best power up to your maximum' said Vlad  
  
Goku just ignored him and powered up to Super Saiyan 2  
  
'That's not your best Saiyan' shouted Vlad  
  
Goku has increased his strength to Super Saiyan 2. So has Vegeta to fight Klaww. Will Goku, Piccolo and Vegeta hold out? Will Gohan be able to help? Find out next time on Dragonball Z. 


	4. The full power of the demons

Chapter 4: The full power of the Demons  
  
Goku floats in front of Vlad in his Super Saiyan 2 state  
  
'Damn you Saiyan I know this isn't your maximum power' shouted Vlad  
  
'You'll see it soon enough' added Goku  
  
Meanwhile Krillin was watching the fight  
  
'Goku is starting to get serious now that means he's starting to learn of this freaks power' said Krillin  
  
Krillin turned around and saw Piccolo fighting Kyoem  
  
'I don't think Piccolo can hold out much longer' added Krillin  
  
Piccolo was throwing punches against Kyoem who was blocking all of the attacks until he jumped away  
  
'Get back here' Shouted Piccolo 'Here catch!'  
  
Piccolo fired an energy blast at Kyoem who deflected the blast in the distance  
  
'I see that you're weakening Namek' said Kyoem  
  
'Maybe so but I'll still keep fighting you' added Piccolo  
  
Piccolo flew in and threw a punch but Kyoem dodged it and punched Piccolo in the stomach  
  
'I think we'll take a breather until you get your energy back' said Kyoem  
  
'Good that will hopefully work to my advantage' thought Piccolo  
  
Out at sea Vegeta is fighting Klaww  
  
'I can sense that you've got high power Saiyan' said Klaww 'but mines even higher'  
  
'Not exactly you've got to understand my Saiyan technique' added Vegeta  
  
Vegeta punched Klaww in the face then in the stomach then fired an energy blast at close range in his face  
  
'Told you dragon you can't defeat a Saiyan' said Vegeta  
  
Klaww emerged from smoke quite affected by the blast  
  
'Damn you Saiyan' shouted Klaww  
  
Klaww threw a punch and Vegeta grabbed it then Vegeta knocked Klaww into the water shortly after Klaww fly out and started to glow  
  
'This technique will be your downfall Saiyan' shouted Klaww  
  
'Pathetic, you'll try and bore me to death with this useless light show' added Vegeta  
  
Meanwhile Goku started his fight with Vlad both were fighting hard but Vlad was winning  
  
'I need to see your full power Saiyan' said Vlad  
  
'You've got to be patient Vlad I have no need to show you it yet' added Goku  
  
The two stopped  
  
'How do you expect to defeat me if you don't power up to your maximum?' Asked Vlad  
  
Goku didn't reply he just floated there meanwhile Vegeta floated with his arms folded while watching Klaww power up his attack  
  
'Come on dragon I haven't got all day' said Vegeta  
  
'Good 'cos I've finished' added Klaww  
  
'Oh really, I'm not impressed' said Vegeta  
  
'This is for annoying me Saiyan now you shall have a one way ticket to the other world' shouted Klaww 'TOTAL ANNIHILATION!'  
  
A huge energy blast went towards Vegeta  
  
'That's it, I can easily avoid that if I wanted to' said Vegeta 'but I'll show how easily I can deflect it back at you'  
  
Vegeta began to power up his own energy blast  
  
'I am the prince of all Saiyans I shall not be defeated by someone as ugly and weak as you' said Vegeta 'FINAL FLASH!'  
  
Vegeta fired his technique at the one Klaww launched it went back towards Klaww and engulfed him then exploded  
  
'The end' said Vegeta  
  
Vegeta fired the Big Bang attack at Klaww and it exploded as soon as the smoke cleared no one was there  
  
'Wow I've won' said Vegeta Kyoem looked at the where Vegeta and Klaww were fighting  
  
'I don't believe it, he easily destroyed Klaww' thought Kyoem  
  
Vlad didn't seem too impressed either  
  
'That damn Saiyan will fall soon after you' said Vlad  
  
'Are you sure you can beat me?' Asked Goku  
  
'Oh yes, I know more about you than you think' replied Vlad  
  
Meanwhile Kyoem prepared to fight Piccolo  
  
'How can I beat him, he must have a weakness but what' thought Piccolo  
  
'I warned you Namek not to fight me now I shall let you witness my most powerful technique' said Kyoem  
  
'Oh no' thought Piccolo  
  
'That's right you shall be defeated by this magnificent manoeuvre' added Kyoem  
  
'Bring it on freak' said Piccolo  
  
'Gladly' added Kyoem  
  
Kyoem put his arms together and began meditating, he was surrounded by an aura  
  
'His energy doesn't seem to be rising, what kind of technique is this' said Piccolo quietly  
  
'Time to be amazed Namek' said Kyoem 'PHANTASM!'  
  
In front of Kyoem emerged 100 black ninjas  
  
In Kame House  
  
'Oh no I think we're in trouble here' said Krillin  
  
'What's wrong Krillin?' Asked Master Roshi  
  
'Take a look outside' replied Krillin  
  
Master Roshi looked outside  
  
'Oh no' said Master Roshi  
  
'Yeah I know, I think that little technique has won this entire fight, Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo and even us are doomed' explained Krillin 'We can still fight to the death' said Master Roshi  
  
'I can still fight but I don't think you can do much' added Krillin  
  
'I'm still strong for my age Krillin, you should know I trained you and Goku when you were boys so remember that' said Master Roshi  
  
Outside Piccolo stared unimpressed by the hordes of ninjas  
  
'You should be scared' said Kyoem 'why are you so calm?'  
  
'Easy I'm not frightened by illusions' replied Piccolo  
  
'You think these are illusions you're mistaken' added Kyoem  
  
'What's that?' Said Piccolo  
  
'These are the real deal Namek and their also strong and to prove it I'll allow you to do a little one on one against them' explained Kyoem  
  
A ninja stepped up to fight Piccolo  
  
'Fine we'll do it your way' added Piccolo  
  
Piccolo stands in front of 100 ninjas, and he is about to fight one of them. Will Piccolo survive and when will Goku get serious with Vlad? Find out next time on Dragonball Z. 


	5. A Close Call

Chapter 5: A close call  
  
Gohan is flying towards the fight scene  
  
'What's going on there its all mad' thought Gohan 'I can sense a whole lot more power levels'  
  
Gohan continued flying meanwhile Goten and Trunks are also flying to the fight scene  
  
'It's a good job you came when you did Goten' said Trunks  
  
'My dad went to fight these goons a while a go' said Goten  
  
'Yeah he came and took my dad with him' added Trunks  
  
'How long until we get there Trunks?' Asked Goten  
  
'Not long but we need to be prepared' replied Trunks 'we'll need to fuse'  
  
Meanwhile the ninja flew in to attack Piccolo. Piccolo was blocking lots of attacks and flew up, the ninja followed and continued to fight but Piccolo knocked him away and fired a small energy blast at it, the ninja died  
  
'Is that all, they fall against pathetic techniques' said Piccolo laughing  
  
'Laugh at this Namek' shouted Kyoem  
  
10 ninjas flew against Piccolo who tried to defend himself he was having trouble meanwhile Krillin flew out of the window  
  
'Krillin what are you doing?' Asked Master Roshi  
  
'You said fight to the death I might as well try and be useful doing so' replied Krillin  
  
Krillin floated in front of the ninjas and Piccolo  
  
'Piccolo cover your eyes' shouted Krillin 'SOLAR FLARE!'  
  
The ninjas was blinded and Piccolo covered his eyes and floated next to Krillin  
  
'Nice move Krillin' said Piccolo 'this will make things go slightly our way'  
  
'Yeah but we're completely outnumbered can you handle five?' Asked Krillin  
  
'No problem' replied Piccolo  
  
'Then I'll try and stop the other five then' added Krillin  
  
The ninjas floated ready to fight  
  
Vegeta was watching 'This is starting to get interesting' thought Vegeta  
  
Meanwhile Goku looked at the ninjas  
  
'That's unfair on Piccolo and Krillin' said Goku  
  
'I don't care about fairness all I care about is winning and Kyoem backs that up with that technique' explained Vlad  
  
'Your nothing but monsters' said Goku  
  
Meanwhile at Korin Tower Chiaotzu landed in front of Korin and Yajirobe  
  
'Hey there Chiaotzu what's up?' Asked Korin  
  
'Can't you sense what's going on down there?' Asked Chiaotzu  
  
'Of course he can you dope, what do you think he is' replied Yajirobe  
  
'I was going to Kame House for a few days to stay with Master Roshi while Tien is away' said Chiaotzu 'but I sensed all this and thought I'd come here'  
  
'You want some Senzu Beans right?' Asked Korin  
  
'Well I need to help some way' replied Chiaotzu  
  
'Well I've got a fresh batch but it's probably best that you took them, fat man there is too scared to go down there' explained Korin  
  
'Hey I resent that' shouted Yajirobe  
  
Korin gave Chiaotzu a bag of Senzu Beans  
  
'Be careful down there will you' said Korin  
  
'Don't worry I will' added Chiaotzu  
  
Chiaotzu flew off  
  
Meanwhile Piccolo flew off with five ninjas and Krillin stayed to fight the other five  
  
'Alright here I go' said Krillin  
  
Krillin flew in for the attack  
  
'I can win this' thought Krillin  
  
Meanwhile Piccolo was fighting the other ninjas and was doing quite well and Krillin fought his five and avoided four and hit one down he flipped around for the other four  
  
'Here get this...Ka-me-ha-me-HA' Shouted Krillin  
  
The attack killed the four ninjas  
  
'Alright ha ha' said Krillin  
  
The fifth ninja flew up and hit Krillin in the face kicked him in the stomach and floored him Krillin was lying there unconscious  
  
'Krillin' shouted Piccolo  
  
Piccolo knocked his five ninjas away and fired small blasts at them all killing them he saw the other ninja who was about to kill Krillin  
  
'Try and stop this SPECIAL BEAM CANNON FIRE!' Shouted Piccolo  
  
The attack killed the fifth ninja meanwhile Vegeta flew next to Goku  
  
'Having a bit of trouble with him Kakarot?' Asked Vegeta  
  
'A bit yeah but we're having a small breather' replied Goku  
  
'You should step aside and let a decent warrior destroy him' said Vegeta  
  
'No I'm fine' added Goku  
  
'You won't be for long Saiyan' said Vlad  
  
Meanwhile nearby  
  
'Wow Trunks look at them' said Goten  
  
'I know there's a lot' added Trunks  
  
'How can we help?' Asked Goten  
  
'Will you stop asking questions I'm trying to think' said Trunks  
  
Goku and Vegeta are floating in front of Vlad until Gohan appeared  
  
'Gohan' said Vegeta  
  
'Gohan I thought I told you to stay at home' said Goku  
  
'Sorry dad but I started sensing all these levels, I had to come really' added Gohan  
  
'Well you couldn't resist coming to fight could you' said Vegeta 'that's your Saiyan side lusting for battle'  
  
'I only came here to help dad Vegeta' said Gohan Down where Kyoem and his ninjas are Piccolo prepares to fight the other 89 of them  
  
'You do know you're going to lose Namek' said Kyoem  
  
'Better to try and fight than to do nothing' said Piccolo 'I'd rather fight until the end'  
  
'What the heck are those?' Asked Kyoem  
  
Piccolo looked where Kyoem was looking and a horde of ghosts were coming at them, Piccolo launched up and watched as the ghosts attacked the ninjas and blew up, none of the ninjas survived  
  
'I know that technique' said Gohan  
  
'Yep it belongs to Gotenks' added Piccolo  
  
Piccolo and Gohan looked to see Gotenks in his Super Saiyan 3 form fly to the battle ground  
  
'Nice move Gotenks' said Gohan  
  
'They were no problem, now that guy will be next' said Gotenks  
  
'That move, that was you?' Asked Kyoem  
  
'Well duh, whatever gave you that idea' said Gotenks  
  
'You dare taunt me?' Shouted Kyoem  
  
'Might as well, I'm gonna whoop you into the next dimension anyhow so quit complaining' said Gotenks  
  
'See Saiyan' said Vlad 'that's what I'm talking about I want to see your maximum power'  
  
'You'll see it don't worry' added Goku  
  
Finally things are looking up, thanks to Gotenks' Super Ghost Kamikaze technique, Kyoem watches in horror as the ninjas are killed at once. Now Gotenks is preparing to fight Kyoem and Goku is finally ready to continue against Vlad. How will the two fair off? Find out next time on Dragonball Z. 


	6. Vlad's Maximum Power

Chapter 6: Vlad's maximum power  
  
Gotenks and Goku are ready to fight against Kyoem and Vlad  
  
'Piccolo who do you think holds the better chance of winning?' Asked Gohan  
  
'Well against Kyoem, I think Gotenks could get it but I don't know about Vlad' replied Piccolo  
  
'I'm sure Kakarot can easily defeat Vlad' said Vegeta  
  
'I think we can only be certain if Goku powers up to his best' said Piccolo  
  
'You mean Super Saiyan 3?' Asked Gohan  
  
'Yeah it will give him a major power increase' added Piccolo  
  
'We all know that Piccolo but you have to include the factor on how long he can hold the form for' added Vegeta 'Kakarot is a weakling he can't hold the form long, if I possessed the form I could easily control it'  
  
Goku and Vlad flew for each other and began fighting before long Vlad gained the upper hand  
  
'If you won't show your form now I'll just have to force you to show it' said Vlad  
  
Goku used his wind attack to blow Vlad up then he launched up and floored Vlad  
  
'Ka-me-ha-me-HA!' Shouted Goku  
  
Goku fired a huge energy blast at Vlad who tried to block it then it exploded  
  
'If you think your threats scare me you're sadly mistaken' said Goku  
  
Vlad emerged from the smoke  
  
'I will be able to back my threats up Saiyan' added Vlad  
  
Kyoem was throwing attacks at Gotenks who avoided all of his blows  
  
'Stop taunting me' shouted Kyoem  
  
Gotenks kicked Kyoem up into the air and kicked him back down  
  
'This is too easy for me to torture you' said Gotenks 'I'm gonna finish this early'  
  
Gotenks spat out 10 ghosts  
  
'I'll destroy those then you'll follow' said Kyoem  
  
Kyoem fired a large energy blast at the ghosts who avoided it and flew in, Gotenks deflected the blast back at Kyoem who tried to avoid it then the ghosts made contact with Kyoem and exploded Kyoem had died from the blast. Gotenks flew up to the others and Vlad saw what happened. Vlad knocked Goku away  
  
'Stupid fools, you are idiotic if you think you can defeat my power' said Vlad  
  
'We obviously can defeat you remember you're outnumbered' said Goku  
  
'Doesn't matter, if I can't force you to transform by beating you up maybe you'll transform to your best when I become my best' said Vlad  
  
'What, his best' said Vegeta  
  
'How can that be?' Said Gohan  
  
Vlad began to power up  
  
'Goku power up to your maximum' shouted Piccolo  
  
'You want to see my best then fine I won't disappoint you anymore' shouted Goku  
  
Goku began to power up after a long time Vlad finally powered up and Goku finished he emerged a Super Saiyan 3  
  
'That's more like it' said Vlad  
  
'I'm glad you're enjoying this moment' added Goku 'now let's finish this'  
  
Goku flew for the attack against Vlad who was ready for him but before he got close he disappeared then reappeared behind Vlad and kicked the vampire in the back, Vlad tried to hit Goku but Goku avoided it then punched Vlad in the face  
  
'Alright dad' said Gohan  
  
Vlad gained momentum and fired an energy blast at Goku. Goku deflected the blast and flew against Vlad, he punched Vlad in the stomach and floored him  
  
'It looks good. Think we can win Piccolo?' Asked Gohan  
  
'Yeah it's safe to say we've secured a win' replied Piccolo  
  
'Of course Kakarot's winning he's a Saiyan' added Vegeta  
  
Vlad threw a punch at Goku who avoided it and hit Vlad in the stomach Vlad fell down  
  
'Stupid Saiyan' shouted Vlad 'you think you can beat me?'  
  
'By the look of things I say I already have' replied Goku 'Oh really that's where you're wrong' added Vlad  
  
Vlad began to power up some more  
  
'Now what's that freak up to' said Vegeta  
  
'He can't be powering up his strength isn't raising' added Piccolo  
  
'He's bluffing' said Gotenks 'I can tell'  
  
Vegeta looked around and saw Kyoem and Klaww's body floating towards Vlad  
  
'KAKAROT FINISH THE JOB' Shouted Vegeta  
  
'What the?' Said Goku  
  
The two bodies fused with Vlad and he transformed, he's bigger and seems stronger  
  
'That's better' said Vlad  
  
'I'm not impressed' added Goku  
  
'I'm not asking you to be' said Vlad  
  
Goku disappeared and reappeared in the sky but Vlad was already behind him, Goku turned around and Vlad hit him Goku fell  
  
'Wow he's fast' thought Goku  
  
Vlad tried to kick Goku but Goku disappeared and reappeared behind Vlad and threw a punch. Vlad avoided it kicked Goku in the stomach and floored him  
  
'Kakarot can't get a hit against that guy' said Vegeta  
  
'Yeah it's like Vlad is just toying with him' added Piccolo  
  
'But my dad can still beat him' said Gohan  
  
'I don't think so Gohan, look at him, he's throwing everything he's got a that guy but can't even hit him' explained Piccolo  
  
'How can Kakarot be beaten by him?' Thought Vegeta  
  
Goku landed on the ground and Vlad followed then Goku started throwing attacks at Vlad. Vlad was easily blocking all of Goku's attacks and then he punched him and knocked him in the air and followed  
  
'Is that all the mighty Saiyan has to offer me?' Asked Vlad  
  
Goku was tired and powered up some more 'Round two I take it, you know, I don't just inherit my team's looks and strength, I also gain their techniques!' Explained Vlad  
  
'Oh really' said Goku  
  
'Yeah watch.FLAME CANNON!' Shouted Vlad  
  
Goku attempted to block the Flame Cannon and succeeded but Vlad knocked Goku down to the water  
  
Meanwhile the fusion between Goten and Trunks wore off  
  
'What it's not even been half an hour' said Piccolo  
  
'I know why have we' said Trunks  
  
'Idiots' said Vegeta 'you used too much energy up by creating that Kamikaze ghost'  
  
'That means we can't help' added Goten  
  
Vlad looked at the water and powered up and energy blast, he hovered above and fired, Goku launched out and the blast hit him. Goku landed next to Kame House unconscious in his normal form, Vlad floated up  
  
Goku has been defeated by Vlad. How will the Z-fighters beat the new and improved version of this creature? Find out next time on Dragonball Z. 


	7. The teams defeat

Chapter 7: The teams defeat  
  
Vlad was floating staring at Goku who is now unconscious; meanwhile near the others the group was worried except Vegeta, he got angry and launched at Vlad, he threw a punch launching Vlad into the cliffs on another island  
  
'Freak, you may have Kakarot but now you have to face Vegeta; prince of the Saiyan race' said Vegeta in his Super Saiyan 2 form  
  
Vlad emerged from the cliffs unscathed from the attack  
  
'Pitiful Saiyan how do you honestly think you can beat me' said Vlad quietly  
  
Vegeta flew to the island  
  
'So then are you ready to taste the power of a true Saiyan warrior?' Asked Vegeta  
  
'I won't be impressed' replied Vlad  
  
'What's that.' said Vegeta  
  
Vegeta flew for Vlad and started throwing attacks but Vlad simply blocked them and knocked Vegeta into a cliff by punching him  
  
'Told you I wouldn't be impressed' said Vlad  
  
Above Vlad Gohan fired a Kamehameha wave at him but Vlad blocked it  
  
'You want a piece of me as well, I shall show you a real attack' said Vlad  
  
'I'm not afraid of a freak like you' said Gohan  
  
Vlad fired a blast a Gohan but Piccolo pushed Gohan aside  
  
'Thanks Piccolo' said Gohan  
  
'Don't mention it' added Piccolo  
  
Vlad launched at Gohan  
  
'Get out of the way Piccolo' shouted Gohan  
  
Piccolo moved and Vlad threw a punch at Gohan who avoided it then threw a punch at Vlad who avoided that and knocked Gohan into the water  
  
'Your next Namek' said Vlad  
  
Piccolo prepared himself but Vegeta emerged  
  
'I've had enough of toying with you FINAL FLASH!' Shouted Vegeta Vlad deflected the attack and flew for Vegeta  
  
'I don't believe it' said Vegeta  
  
'You look scared Saiyan you should see the look on your face' shouted Vlad  
  
Vlad threw a punch at Vegeta who avoided it and fired a small blast at Vlad. Vlad avoided it by moving at a speed that even Vegeta couldn't see, he then kicked Vegeta in the back  
  
'DAD' Shouted Trunks  
  
Trunks began to fly for the attack but Piccolo grabbed him  
  
'Don't bother Trunks you'll just get in the way' said Piccolo  
  
'But my dad' added Trunks  
  
'You'd put him off his fight, just take Goten inside Kame House' said Piccolo  
  
'But.Fine then' said Trunks  
  
'Come on Goten' said Trunks  
  
'We've gotta fight him Trunks' said Goten  
  
'Goten do as he says' shouted Piccolo  
  
'Fine then' added Goten  
  
The two landed at Kame House and went inside  
  
Piccolo prepared himself for battle  
  
'Vegeta won't last long' thought Piccolo 'same with Gohan'  
  
Vegeta was thrown away by Vlad  
  
'Damn it I can't get in a good shot' said Vegeta  
  
Vlad smiled and then Gohan launched out of the water  
  
'Now you want a piece of me as well?' Asked Vlad  
  
Gohan flew in for the attack and tried to punch Vlad. Vlad avoided it and hit Gohan to the ground  
  
Vegeta gained his bearings and fired his Galic Gun at Vlad, who deflected it right back at Vegeta  
  
'AHHHH' Vegeta yelled before trying to block his own attack, a large explosion followed with Vegeta emerging covered in blood, his clothes torn and smoke coming off his body  
  
'You.I'll destroy.you' said Vegeta stuttering before falling to the ground unconscious  
  
Gohan stood up ready to fight  
  
'Stop wasting my time' said Vlad  
  
He fired a large energy blast at Gohan who tried to avoid but couldn't, after the blast Gohan lay down unconscious  
  
'I can't believe it' said Piccolo 'they've lost'  
  
'Yes it was easy as pie as well' added Vlad  
  
'You're a monster' said Piccolo scared  
  
'Yeah look pal I've got no time for pathetic insults just stay where you are, I'm going to pummel you' said Vlad  
  
Piccolo was even more frightened of such a powerful beast the next thing he knew Vlad hit him full force in the stomach and elbowed him in the back Piccolo landed unconscious  
  
'Oh no Piccolo' shouted Trunks  
  
'We can't even fuse it hasn't been an hour yet' added Goten  
  
'Darn it I'm gonna go help' said Trunks  
  
'I'm coming too' added Goten  
  
'Stay right here boys' said Master Roshi 'don't rush into a battle you can't win'  
  
Outside Vlad looked at his victims  
  
'The energy lost here today isn't near enough what's needed to energise Madruk' thought Vlad 'I've got an idea, I'll let these regenerate and I'll go to base camp'  
  
The next thing everyone noticed Vlad took off leaving  
  
'Where'd he disappear to?' Said Trunks  
  
'I can feel another level coming you guys' said Master Roshi  
  
'It's small' said Trunks  
  
'I know this level' said Master Roshi  
  
Chiaotzu arrived at Kame House  
  
'You see' Said Master Roshi  
  
'What are you doing here?' Asked Master Roshi  
  
'I've brought Senzu Beans from Korin' replied Chiaotzu  
  
'Senzu Beans' said Trunks  
  
'Yeah my brother said they recover you fully' added Goten  
  
Now Chiaotzu has brought Senzu Beans Goku and the others can recover but why did Vlad take off? Find out next time on Dragonball Z! 


	8. Regroup

Chapter 8: Regroup  
  
In a mountain pass  
  
'That was an easy victory but there wasn't much evil energy spread, I need to cause havoc as quick as possible to feed enough evil energy into Madruk' thought Vlad 'I know what to do, this is going to be good'  
  
Back at Kame House Goku woke up from his injuries thanks to a Senzu Bean from Chiaotzu  
  
'That feels better, thanks Chiaotzu' said Goku  
  
'I'll go and give every one else Senzu Beans' added Chiaotzu  
  
'You ok Goku?' Asked Master Roshi  
  
'I feel like I've been hit by an exploding planet' replied Goku  
  
'That fighter was strong but retreated' explained Master Roshi  
  
'Yeah I noticed but why would he' thought Goku 'he had us at point of death'  
  
'I know you're strong but he wasn't trying against you at all' said Master Roshi  
  
'I know he wasn't trying I bit off more I could chew this time I didn't expect him to be that strong' added Goku  
  
Krillin finally woke up so did Gohan  
  
'Thanks Chiaotzu man that was painful' said Krillin  
  
'You were just in time' added Gohan  
  
'You were lucky I came when I did' said Chiaotzu  
  
'Yeah you were' added Gohan  
  
'Gohan!' Shouted Goten  
  
'Hey squirt' added Gohan  
  
Goten ran to Gohan and hugged him  
  
'Are you alright?' Asked Goten  
  
'I've been through worse' replied Gohan  
  
'I always go through the worse' added Krillin 'I wish I was as strong as you guys'  
  
'You're fine as you are Krillin' added Goku 'I wish I was as strong as Vlad'  
  
'Yeah and not as ugly' said Krillin  
  
Both Krillin and Goku laughed  
  
'I don't know how you can keep so calm Goku even when things get bad' said Piccolo smiling  
  
'Hey Piccolo, you Ok?' Asked Goku  
  
'Just a stiff neck but everything else the Senzu Beans dealt with' replied Piccolo  
  
Trunks ran out to the now recovered Vegeta  
  
'Dad' said Trunks  
  
'Trunks my son' said Vegeta  
  
'You were awesome out there' added Trunks  
  
'You think, even though I was humiliated' said Vegeta  
  
'It's what you do best now Vegeta you just lose bad' added Krillin  
  
'What was that the last time I checked Krillin I was far stronger than you' said Vegeta  
  
'Geez I was only joking' said Krillin  
  
Vegeta started getting angry  
  
'Kakarot you stay here wondering, I'm off after him' shouted Vegeta  
  
'That won't do us any good we need to plan' added Goku 'you should know that rushing into things isn't going to help Vegeta'  
  
'Fine then we'll do this your way Kakarot, but if we don't come up with a plan soon I will go and stop him myself' explained Vegeta  
  
'It would be a good idea if we head to the lookout' added Piccolo 'we can work out what to do from up there'  
  
'Right, we'll head to the lookout by Instant Translocation' said Goku  
  
'I've always wanted to go by Instant Translocation' added Goten  
  
'Sorry Goten, you need to go home' explained Goku  
  
'But daddy' added Goten  
  
'This is something the grown ups are doing kid' added Krillin  
  
'Dad what about me?' Asked Trunks  
  
'Sorry my son you're going home where your mother is, you'd just get in my way' replied Vegeta  
  
'I'm not weak dad' said Trunks getting angry  
  
'I'd listen to Vegeta Trunks, go home' added Goku  
  
'Oh fine then' said Trunks  
  
'I'm ready to go dad' said Gohan  
  
'Not yet take the boys home Gohan' said Goku  
  
'Me but why?' Asked Gohan  
  
'I need to know that they make it home but don't tell Chi Chi that you've brought them from the battle she'll probably throw a fit' explained Goku  
  
'Ok then dad, I'll see you at the lookout' added Gohan  
  
Gohan flew off with Goten and Trunks following  
  
'I'm going back to the mountains' said Chiaotzu  
  
'You sure you wanna go back?' Asked Piccolo  
  
'Yeah I'll go tell Tien to go to the lookout, he'll help you out' replied Chiaotzu  
  
'Are you coming Krillin?' Asked Goku  
  
'I'm gonna regret this Goku but I guess you could use my superior technique' replied Krillin  
  
'Here's the Senzu Beans Krillin' said Chiaotzu handing the Senzu Beans over  
  
Chiaotzu flew off  
  
'Master Roshi give a Senzu Bean to my wife will ya' said Krillin  
  
'Sure thing Krillin' adeed Master Roshi  
  
'Are you ready to go?' Asked Goku  
  
'I'm ready Goku' said Piccolo  
  
'Let's go Kakarot' added Vegeta Piccolo, Vegeta and Krillin held on to Goku he used Instant Translocation and disappeared  
  
In a dark cave inside a mountain Vlad was walking down there  
  
'Why have you come back Vlad?' Asked Gaul  
  
'Speak now' added Scythe  
  
'Out of my way I need to see Madruk' ordered Vlad  
  
'Remember your place foolish creature' said Scythe  
  
'Yes remember your place' added Gaul  
  
'Let him speak you two' Madruk said his voice echoed  
  
'I have a plan my lord, it would take weeks to get your plan working to reenergize your evil power you' explained Vlad  
  
'Go on then tell me' added Madruk  
  
Has Vlad really got a plan, which will reenergize Madruk? How will the Z- fighters stop them? Find out next time on Dragonball Z! 


	9. Vlad's Evil Plan

Chapter 9: Vlads evil plan  
  
At the mountains  
  
'Well Vlad what is your plan?' Asked Madruk  
  
'It's simple, over the years this planet has been attacked by vicious warriors over the years so I was planning to go and recruit them to cause havoc on the planet' explained Vlad  
  
'But there strength will be pathetic compared to the protectors' added Madruk  
  
'Use Gaul's magic to increase their strength then' said Vlad  
  
'That little plan might just work actually' added Madruk  
  
'No way, you're gonna listen to him?' Asked Scythe  
  
'Silence cretin you will not answer me in that tone Scythe' shouted Madruk  
  
'I apologise sire' added Scythe  
  
'You will go immediately Vlad' said Madruk  
  
'Understood' added Vlad  
  
'Yes I can taste life coming to me even though I still have to wait' thought Madruk  
  
At the lookout Goku, Piccolo, Vegeta and Krillin arrived and saw Dende, Mr Popo and Yamcha there  
  
'Yamcha you're here already!' Said Krillin  
  
'Yeah I came here when I sensed that bizarre power level' added Yamcha  
  
'Dende the situation is getting worse' said Piccolo  
  
'You sensed them too?' Asked Dende  
  
'I figured you would have' replied Piccolo  
  
'Yes I sensed them before their arrival on Earth' added Dende  
  
'What did you sense Dende?' Asked Goku  
  
'Several power levels' replied Dende 'Of course you'd mean Kyoem and Klaww as well' added Krillin  
  
'No we sensed two more even stronger ones but these are suppressing their power levels' said Piccolo  
  
'Dende said there was another as well' said Yamcha 'except this one is even stronger than Vlad is now'  
  
'You lie' said Vegeta  
  
'Believe what you want Vegeta but it's the truth' added Piccolo  
  
'How come you didn't mention this before?' Asked Goku  
  
'You didn't ask' replied Piccolo  
  
'Oh Mr Popo do you have any food here, I'm starving?' Asked Goku  
  
'Yes I do I shall prepare some for you' replied Mr Popo  
  
'How come Kakarot is calm about all this has he already got a plan' thought Vegeta  
  
Meanwhile in the H.F.I.L  
  
'Ah some this is the Home For Infinite Losers' said Vlad 'let's go and recruit some warriors'  
  
Frieza and Cell were blasting the area  
  
'So you two are the all powerful Frieza and Cell' shouted Vlad  
  
'What's it to you?' Asked Frieza  
  
Back on Earth  
  
'Take this Krillin' shouted Yamcha  
  
Yamcha and Krillin were training, Yamcha threw a punch but Krillin jumped over Yamcha and kicked him in the back  
  
'Got ya' said Krillin laughing  
  
'Nice shot tough guy' added Yamcha  
  
'We need to increase our strength fast' said Piccolo  
  
'The planet isn't that good for training you won't get very strong quick' added Dende  
  
'What about the Hyperbolic Time Chamber?' Asked Mr Popo  
  
'Of course the Hyperbolic Time Chamber' added Goku  
  
'You and Piccolo have both got a day left, Goku you also have an extra three hours' added Mr Popo  
  
'We could increase our levels pretty quick if we go in for a day' said Piccolo  
  
'Ok then, listen in everybody' said Goku  
  
'What's up Goku?' Asked Yamcha  
  
'Me and Piccolo are off inside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for the day' said Goku  
  
'I thought you don't like using that place for training' added Krillin  
  
'I know but I don't really have a choice' added Goku  
  
'I suggest we go, we need to get the job done fast just in case' said Piccolo  
  
'You're right, Vegeta, it's up to you to hold down the fort while we're gone' added Goku  
  
'Fine then Kakarot, you don't worry, leave everything to a more capable fighter' mocked Vegeta  
  
Goku and Piccolo went to the time chamber meanwhile back in the H.F.I.L  
  
'So that's what you want us to do? You're giving us the opportunity to go back down to Earth' said Cell 'But you want us to obey your little bunch of fighters especially your master Madruk'  
  
'That's pretty much it yeah' replied Vlad  
  
'I don't take orders from anyone' added Cell  
  
'We do what we want' added Frieza  
  
'I didn't think it would be this hard' thought Vlad 'you'll get a huge power increase though'  
  
'Get lost' added Frieza  
  
'Wait fool here him out' shouted a voice 'Who's there?' Asked Vlad  
  
A warrior jumped down it turned out to be Janemba  
  
'You're Janemba one of the most dreaded fighters in the universe' said Vlad  
  
'I'll help you out' said Janemba  
  
'You were eavesdropping?' Asked Vlad  
  
'Kinda, but get one thing straight once Madruk is fully energised our alliance will be terminated and I'll be free do what I want' explained Janemba  
  
'Yeah sure' said Vlad 'Madruk will terminate you anyhow no matter how strong you are' he thought  
  
'Well if you put it that way I'll assist you too' added Cell  
  
'You could use our strength to reach your goal' said Frieza  
  
'That's more like it' said Vlad  
  
Vlad has successfully convinced Frieza, Cell and Janemba to join him in his plan, how strong will Gaul make them? Will Goku be able to make a difference? Find out next time on Dragonball Z! 


	10. The Evil Assault Begins

Chapter 10: The Evil Assault begins  
  
At the lookout  
  
'Hey Dende how long has it been now?' Asked Yamcha  
  
'Only two hours' replied Dende 'remember Piccolo will be the first to emerge then three hours after that Goku will follow'  
  
'You know you could train just to be on the safe side like Vegeta is' explained Mr Popo  
  
'Yeah, we could help out too just like the old days' said Krillin  
  
'Yeah at least back then we were in Goku's league even' added Yamcha  
  
At the other side of the lookout Vegeta was training  
  
'Train as long as you like Kakarot I'm still the best fighter' thought Vegeta 'you may be ahead but I'll soon catch up you can count on it'  
  
Back at the mountains  
  
'Master; Frieza, Cell and Janemba have begun their assault on the planet now it will still take them two days to fully reenergize you' said Gaul  
  
'You've increased their power to my specifications have you?' Asked Madruk  
  
'Yes master, stronger than Vlad's specifications' replied Gaul  
  
'If he thinks we'll be weakening them just to give way to Vlad he is wrong, they are the ones who are the strongest' said Madruk  
  
'I'd just like to see Vlad's face if he crosses them' said Gaul  
  
Meanwhile at the lookout  
  
'Man today seems like forever' said Krillin  
  
'Maybe because of the pressure' added Korin' you should try to relax and remain focused Krillin'  
  
'Korin what are you doing here?' Asked Krillin  
  
'I've come to warn you all' replied Korin  
  
'What is so important you would interrupt my training you darn house cat?' Asked Vegeta  
  
'We have no time for your arrogance Vegeta this is very important' replied Korin  
  
'Easy now Korin what is the problem?' Asked Yamcha  
  
'I felt a glimpse of more evil power even stronger than Vlad' replied Korin  
  
'Yeah so what we know that' added Vegeta  
  
'I'm not talking about the ones what Dende sensed no there's more' said Korin  
  
'I ain't buying this' said Vegeta walking off  
  
'So how many more are there?' Asked Yamcha  
  
'I've sensed three new levels' replied Korin  
  
'Three levels, this is great' said Krillin scared  
  
'Hold on a second Korin where are these levels?' Asked Dende  
  
'Over in that direction' replied Korin  
  
'What can you sense Dende?' Asked Yamcha  
  
'Nothing yet oh wait there's something over there' added Dende  
  
'Dende you're getting worried stay calm' said Mr Popo  
  
'I wish I could Popo but I feel the three and their levels are enormous' added Dende  
  
'This is ridiculous this is just a waste of time' said Vegeta  
  
'You have a look then Vegeta' added Dende  
  
'Fine I'm looking' said Vegeta 'oh great this is just what I've wanted' he smiled  
  
'Yeah and what's that?' Asked Yamcha  
  
'One of those fighters is Frieza' said Vegeta smiling  
  
'Frieza!' Shouted Krillin  
  
'Scared are we?' Taunted Vegeta  
  
'Who else is out there?' Asked Yamcha  
  
'Cell's there too' replied Vegeta  
  
'You guys this is getting just worse' added Krillin  
  
'And the third?' Asked Mr Popo  
  
'Janemba' replied Vegeta  
  
'Oh great why now?' Asked Krillin  
  
'Oh you seem frightened but you haven't witnessed him yet, we and Kakarot had to do that fusion dance to defeat him' explained Vegeta  
  
'He's that strong!' Shouted Yamcha  
  
'Finally Frieza I can show you the strength I've acquired over the years you'll be begging for mercy' thought Vegeta  
  
'So you feel the intensity of the problem' said Korin 'you must plan your attacks perfectly or it will be the end of the Earth'  
  
Vegeta flew off  
  
'You're mine Frieza feel my wrath!' Shouted Vegeta  
  
'Vegeta wait' shouted Krillin  
  
'He's gonna ruin everything' added Yamcha  
  
'He's always been like that' said a voice 'it's hard to change his mind'  
  
'Tien you've made it' said Yamcha  
  
'Yeah Chiaotzu told me what's going on so I came to help' added Tien 'but I don't know how I can make a difference  
  
'Yeah well neither can Krillin and I but we'll have to put up with it won't we' said Yamcha  
  
'So are you going to fill me in with the details then I'm all ears?' Asked Tien  
  
'Yeah I will' replied Krillin  
  
Meanwhile in a city people were enjoying their lives  
  
'Hey mummy look up there' said a little girl  
  
'Huh what is it?' Asked the mother  
  
She looked up to see Cell in the sky  
  
'It's Cell he's come back!' Shouted the mother  
  
'I thought Hercule killed Cell' said a man 'I did too but it's obvious he only scared him off now he's back for revenge' said a larger man  
  
'Greetings humans I bet you didn't think you'd see me again now did you' said Cell 'I'd thought I'd just pop by and surprise you'  
  
Cell raised his hand  
  
'Goodbye' said Cell  
  
Cell fired a large energy blast destroying the city  
  
'Pitiful humans what a waste of my time' said Cell 'I hope I get this job done pretty much soon'  
  
Back at the lookout  
  
'So that's basically it, pretty nasty huh?' Said Krillin  
  
'You can say that again' added Tien 'so where's Goku?'  
  
'He and Piccolo are in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber they're training' explained Krillin  
  
'Let's just hope that it helps' said Tien  
  
'Yeah I'm sure it will' added Yamcha  
  
In a large mountainous area, Frieza is firing blasts at the ground causing avalanches but to the shock of Frieza, Vegeta appeared in front of him  
  
'Well now I should have guessed you'd come to oppose me again Vegeta' said Frieza smiling 'although it is a stupid thing to do'  
  
'Oh really' said Vegeta  
  
'You'd think that you're a prince you'd have some common-sense Vegeta but I guess not, after all you're a monkey'  
  
'I'll teach you for insulting me Frieza, I have more powers than I ever had back then when you humiliated me' said Vegeta  
  
'I should imagine you have' added Frieza  
  
'Keep your cool then Frieza you won't be able to for long when I tell you that I too possess the powers of a Super Saiyan' explained Vegeta  
  
Frieza still smiled  
  
'You know Vegeta all those years ago the powers of the Super Saiyans would threaten my power but not any more I can still beat you Vegeta' explained Frieza  
  
'Yeah well prepare yourself Frieza I'll teach you to make claims you can't back up' shouted Vegeta  
  
Vegeta began to power up  
  
'HAAAAAAAAAAAA!'  
  
The grounds shook with the intensity of Vegeta's power but Frieza just smiled and in an instant Vegeta became a Super Saiyan but he continued powering up  
  
'What he's still powering up!' said Frieza  
  
Vegeta eventually stopped powering up and was at the level of Super Saiyan 2.  
  
The stage has been set for a battle, which could shape the fate of planet Earth. Vegeta has challenged Frieza to a fight unaware of the dangers that lie ahead, how strong has Frieza become due to the effect of Gaul's magic and does Vegeta realise it? Find out next time on Dragonball Z! 


	11. Vegeta's Revenge

Chapter 11: Vegeta's Revenge  
  
Frieza looked at Vegeta, shocked at the fact that there is a level higher than Super Saiyan  
  
'How could there be a level beyond the Super Saiyan' thought Frieza 'wait'  
  
A flashback occurred at the time when Frieza watched Goku fight Kid Buu as a Super Saiyan 3  
  
'Ah yes I forgot all about it' said Frieza 'it doesn't really matter'  
  
'Hey Frieza you forgot about me?' Said Vegeta  
  
Frieza looked up at Vegeta who flew in for the attack, he punched Frieza in the face twice then kicked him in the face, Frieza was knocked back and Vegeta appeared and elbowed him in the stomach sending him towards the ground. Vegeta then appeared below him and kicked him in the back, holding him in that position then slightly threw him with his foot then with his other foot kicked him in the air. Vegeta the grabbed Frieza's tail swung him around and threw him into the mountains in the air and began to power up  
  
'This is far too easy Frieza; FINAL FLASH!' Shouted Vegeta  
  
The mountains crumbled then through the dust emerged Frieza unscratched from any of Vegeta's attacks  
  
'What how did he survive that?' Said Vegeta 'It's impossible'  
  
'Not bad Vegeta, you caught me off guard but those techniques of yours may need some work don't you agree?' Asked Frieza  
  
Vegeta was slightly scared  
  
'Oh no it's happening all over again' Vegeta thought  
  
A flashback occurred showing his fight with Frieza on Namek and been completely dominated and even killed  
  
'NOT THIS TIME YOU HEAR ME FRIEZA YOU SHALL DIE BY MY HANDS!' shouted Vegeta  
  
Vegeta powered up and was surrounded by an aura, which grew in size, Frieza just smiled as if nothing was going on  
  
Meanwhile at the lookout the sky went dark and thunder roared  
  
'Woah can you feel that energy?' Asked Krillin  
  
'Yeah it's bizarre' replied Tien 'You guy's I hope that's not Frieza' said Yamcha  
  
'No it's Vegeta' added Krillin  
  
'His power is enormous' added Tien  
  
At the other side of the lookout  
  
'What's wrong Dende?' Asked Mr Popo  
  
'I'm afraid that it seems that Vegeta is better but he's not, not by a long shot Popo' replied Dende  
  
'What do you mean Dende?' Asked Krillin  
  
'It means Frieza is gonna wipe the floor with Vegeta and we'll soon follow' said Yamcha with that extremely scared pitch in his voice  
  
Back at the battle ground  
  
Vegeta continued powering up and Frieza just watched  
  
'PREPARE YOURSELF FRIEZA!' Shouted Vegeta  
  
Vegeta launched at Frieza who blocked his attacks but Vegeta's force was able to open Frieza's defences allowing the Saiyan Prince to get some wicked blows against him and eventually repulsing Frieza. Vegeta launched at Frieza and both locked hands Vegeta tried to kick Frieza but he disappeared Vegeta flew up after him. Vegeta fired a blast on the way up but Frieza flew away from it, Vegeta followed but Frieza appeared right in front of him. Vegeta then flew backwards, while also flying up but Frieza appeared behind him  
  
'What's the matter Vegeta that burst of energy finished now is it?' Asked Frieza  
  
'I'll teach you to mock me Frieza' said Vegeta  
  
Vegeta flew away and flipped and fired an energy blast at Frieza, he deflected it  
  
'My my it seems you have woken up on the wrong side of the bed Vegeta' added Frieza 'I tell you that you won't be so cocky when I've defeated you again'  
  
'Oh really so you think you can beat me' said Vegeta 'I think you should always make threats you could always back up'  
  
'You've made threats Vegeta would you be able to back them up?' Asked Frieza  
  
'Oh don't you worry I will' replied Vegeta  
  
Back at the lookout Gohan arrived  
  
'Gohan' said Krillin  
  
'Did you feel that energy Gohan?' Asked Tien  
  
'Yeah I did, its Vegeta isn't it?' Replied Gohan  
  
'Yeah it is but he's facing Frieza' added Tien  
  
'I knew I recognised the life force' said Gohan 'I can't believe it Frieza but how?'  
  
'We don't know yet' replied Yamcha 'all we know is that Vegeta is facing him'  
  
'He went bonkers once Korin told us about it and then went straight to the battlefield' explained Krillin  
  
'I hope you finish soon dad we need you for this' thought Gohan  
  
Back at the battlefield Vegeta was flying for Frieza who was flying backwards. Eventually Frieza had his back to a mountain and Vegeta caught up and threw punch. Frieza moved his head out of the way to avoid the attack and Vegeta ended up hitting the mountain causing an avalanche. Frieza disappeared and reappeared further in the air  
  
'Don't run away from me Frieza' shouted Vegeta preparing another big attack, Frieza didn't respond and just kept smiling  
  
'This'll teach ya for running away BIG BANG ATTACK!' Shouted Vegeta  
  
The attack went head on against Frieza who just deflected it back at Vegeta, Vegeta dodged the attack barely and Frieza punched him in the face then kicked him in the stomach Vegeta gained his momentum and Frieza just floated up  
  
'Are you done yet?' Asked Frieza calmly  
  
'Stupid question' replied Vegeta  
  
Vegeta raised his arm to fire an energy blast but Frieza fired a laser at the arm  
  
'My arm you've damaged my arm you freak' said Vegeta 'YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT'  
  
Frieza appeared in front of Vegeta and hit him in his stomach knocking the wind out of him  
  
'My dear Vegeta, still not done yet' said Frieza 'you will once I'm done with you'  
  
Frieza then kicked Vegeta in the head sending him flying into the mountains to the other side then he just watched as Vegeta tried to get back up  
  
'I have to hand this to you Vegeta, your resilience to my power is quite impressive to say the least but resilience is not going to win you the fight' explained Frieza  
  
'Darn it how can Frieza be this powerful' said Vegeta  
  
'Do you want to continue?' Asked Frieza  
  
'Daft question Frieza' said Vegeta quietly  
  
'I'm waiting for an answer' said Frieza  
  
Vegeta gave Frieza his answer by preparing for battle  
  
It looks like Frieza is once again unstoppable. His new powers outclass Vegeta completely. Will Vegeta come to the same fate as his previous battle with Frieza or can he turn the battle around? Or will Goku or Piccolo emerge from the Hyperbolic Time Chamber in time to help Vegeta? Find out what happens next time on Dragonball Z! 


	12. Desperation of a Saiyan Prince

Chapter 12: Desperation of a Saiyan Prince  
  
Vegeta is stood grabbing the arm, which Frieza injured staring up at his confident yet deadly opponent  
  
'Darn it Frieza I won't lose to you again I can't' shouted Vegeta  
  
'Well why don't you prove that by making the first move?' Asked Frieza  
  
Vegeta was hesitating trying to think of an attack strategy  
  
'If you're not going to make the first move then I guess I will Death Beam!' Shouted Frieza  
  
Vegeta jumped to avoid the attack and powered up energy in his uninjured arm  
  
'Ok here goes nothing' said Vegeta 'TAKE THIS'  
  
Vegeta fired a series of energy blasts at Frieza, who let them hit him while smiling  
  
'And for good measure' shouted Vegeta  
  
Vegeta fired a larger energy blast and it exploded a few seconds after entering the explosion caused by the smaller ones Frieza emerged in perfect form  
  
'Was that it that felt refreshing' said Frieza  
  
'DARN YOU' Shouted Vegeta  
  
Vegeta flew after Frieza and threw punches with his uninjured arm and also kicks Frieza just blocked them. After a couple of punches and kicks he tried one punch and a kick aiming at Frieza's head but Frieza moved his head out of the way of both attacks and then hit Vegeta in his face Vegeta then spun around and tried to kick Frieza. Frieza blocked it then kicked Vegeta in the ribs sending him flying. Vegeta turned around and flew for the attack again and tried to punch Frieza again but Frieza moved away then Vegeta kicked Frieza who blocked it  
  
'Pathetic attempt Vegeta' said Frieza' what the?'  
  
Frieza looked at Vegeta's arm, which was glowing, Vegeta put his hand in front of Frieza' face  
  
'BIG BANG ATTACK!' Shouted Vegeta  
  
The smoke was starting to clear and out emerged Frieza's hand grabbing Vegeta  
  
'If there's one thing I hate it's a weakling actually hitting me' said Frieza  
  
Frieza started squeezing harder on Vegeta's arm and all you could here was Vegeta screaming in pain, he eventually let go 'I however am impressed that you're still fighting but your confidence will not be enough to even hurt me' said Frieza  
  
'Shut up Frieza!' Shouted Vegeta  
  
Vegeta exploded with rage surrounded by a golden aura which emitted small sparks of lightning he then launched at Frieza and punched him full force in his face and kicked him Frieza grabbed Vegeta's neck with his tail  
  
'You really are meddlesome Vegeta a real thorn in my side' explained Frieza  
  
Vegeta was just choking then he hit Frieza with his uninjured arm  
  
'Stubborn as always keep on fighting until you're dead' said Frieza  
  
Frieza spun Vegeta round with his tail and threw him into a cliff he went all the way through and landed on the ground, Vegeta still managed to stand up  
  
Meanwhile at the lookout  
  
'He's still going' said Gohan  
  
'Yeah but how long can he take such punishment?' Asked Yamcha  
  
'You know Vegeta he'll keep on going, nothing will stop him' replied Gohan  
  
'Who's he fighting?' Asked a voice  
  
'Piccolo you've finished?' Asked Gohan  
  
'Yeah the days up that just leaves three hours until Goku finished' replied Piccolo  
  
'I can feel a huge increase in your power level' said Tien  
  
'Yeah it was intense' added Piccolo  
  
'Do you think you can help Vegeta?' Asked Yamcha  
  
'I don't know is he fighting Vlad?' Asked Piccolo  
  
'No he's fighting Frieza' replied Krillin  
  
'Frieza what's he doing here?' Shouted Piccolo  
  
'I don't know or even how Cell or that Janemba guy got here but they're amazingly strong' replied Gohan  
  
Piccolo meditated to get a fix on the levels of Vegeta and Frieza  
  
'From what I can tell Vegeta won't last long' said Piccolo 'We have to help him out' said Tien  
  
'Are you crazy Frieza will pulverise us' said Yamcha  
  
'Yeah but it's better than letting him die out there' added Tien  
  
'He did go out there, it's his own fault' said Yamcha  
  
'Knock it off you two' said Piccolo  
  
'It's up to you Piccolo do you want to go?' Asked Krillin  
  
'We can't help him, by going down there we're putting our own lives in jeopardy, I say we stay here' explained Piccolo  
  
'So Vegeta's on his own' said Tien  
  
'He's a Saiyan he may surprise us by holding his own until Goku gets out of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber' said Piccolo  
  
Meanwhile back at the battlefield  
  
The battle was continuing causing massive explosions around the area  
  
Frieza appeared and Vegeta soon after on the assault using his uninjured arm to fire large energy blasts at Frieza, who avoided them. Vegeta punched Frieza who blocked it; the force behind the punch caused a large explosion. Vegeta attempted to kick Frieza who avoided it and floated backwards, Vegeta flew after him and threw a punch. Frieza avoided it and kicked Vegeta in the stomach, elbowed him in the back and kicked him in the face launching him up further into the air. Frieza then appeared above Vegeta and hammer fisted him down to the ground  
  
'Are you done now Vegeta I'm starting to get bored?' Asked Frieza  
  
Vegeta struggled to get on his feet  
  
'Not yet Frieza, I'm not done yet' replied Vegeta  
  
Vegeta disappeared but Frieza threw a punch behind himself when Vegeta appeared it hit him in the face. Frieza then tried to kick Vegeta but he blocked it and Vegeta responded with a kick of his own but Frieza disappeared and reappeared behind Vegeta flying in and hitting Vegeta in the face knocking him into the cliffs  
  
'Damn it Frieza I'll kill you!' Shouted Vegeta  
  
Frieza flew in and tired to hit Vegeta with his knee Vegeta flew out of the way and Frieza hit the cliffs, Vegeta then tired to kick Frieza but Frieza grabbed Vegeta's legs and swung him into the cliff. Vegeta powered up causing the cliff to shatter the rocks falling around Vegeta and Frieza both fired a blast at each other but Frieza's blast pierced Vegeta's hitting him and Vegeta fell to the ground. 'Nice try Vegeta but it's soon going to be over for you' said Frieza  
  
'Don't count me out yet Frieza I can still keep fighting' added Vegeta  
  
'Vegeta I've got other things to do I'm afraid I'll have to finish it off soon' said Frieza  
  
'I'll have to be quick at beating you then' added Vegeta  
  
Vegeta is completely battered and bruised in his fight with Frieza who is unscathed. How will Vegeta survive this battle and will Goku exit the Hyperbolic Time Chamber in time to save him? Find out next time on Dragonball Z! 


	13. The Hero Emerges

Chapter 13: The Hero Emerges  
  
At the lookout  
  
'Man Vegeta's taking a real beating out there' said Krillin in his scared voice  
  
'Hold it together Krillin, even though Vegeta is taking the beating of his life, he's probably still full of fire and can continue fighting for a long while' explained Piccolo  
  
'Do you think he can survive until Goku arrives?' Asked Krillin  
  
'By normal standards Vegeta should have lost the fight a long time ago, but he's still going, everything about Goku and Vegeta amazes me' explained Piccolo  
  
At the battlefield  
  
Vegeta and Frieza were fighting hard, Vegeta was throwing all the attacks he can with Frieza easily blocking all of his attacks, Frieza kicked Vegeta away and fired his Death Beam at him. Vegeta barely avoided then Frieza appeared next to him and elbowed him in the stomach and hammer fisted him to the ground. Vegeta flipped and gained momentum  
  
'Here catch this Frieza!' Shouted Vegeta  
  
Vegeta threw an energy blast but Frieza spun around avoiding it throwing one back.  
  
'NO WAY' Shouted Vegeta  
  
Vegeta back flipped to avoid the blast and kept back flipping as Frieza threw a load more energy blast. The ground then crumbled under Vegeta since Frieza's attacks were making the terrain unstable. Frieza's attack was about to hit  
  
'It's about to end Vegeta' said Frieza  
  
After the explosion cleared Vegeta emerged fine as he blocked the blast but he fell to the ground in pain, he was screaming  
  
'What a noisy monkey' said Frieza who then began laughing  
  
Vegeta was still screaming but then was able to contain the pain  
  
'I'll shut you up for insulting me Frieza' said Vegeta  
  
'I don't believe this' said Frieza  
  
Vegeta powered up but then went back to his normal form  
  
'Huh what's happening?' Said Vegeta confused  
  
Back at the lookout 'This isn't good, he's gone back to his normal form' said Piccolo  
  
'Wow that's not good' added Krillin  
  
'How'd it happen?' Asked Gohan  
  
'Loss of energy' replied Piccolo  
  
At the battlefield  
  
'Looks like you're fire of strength just extinguished Vegeta' said Frieza 'too bad'  
  
'Damn it this isn't good' thought Vegeta 'DAMN IT'  
  
Vegeta flew up for the attack against Frieza and threw a punch, Frieza moved his head back to avoid it. Vegeta then tried kicking him but Frieza ducked out of the way. Soon Vegeta was throwing all the attacks he can but Frieza avoided all of them.  
  
Back at the lookout  
  
'What's happening Piccolo?' Asked Gohan  
  
'Vegeta's still going on the attack trying to hit Frieza with everything he can' replied Piccolo  
  
'He's about to lose then' added Gohan  
  
'Yep he's just about finished' said Piccolo  
  
'I can't take standing around anymore' shouted Tien 'I may not be able to do anything but I can't let Vegeta just die out there'  
  
Tien ran towards the edge of the lookout  
  
'Tien wait' said Yamcha  
  
Yamcha walked up to Tien and put his hand on his sholder  
  
'Let's go and get him' said Yamcha  
  
'You can't rush into this you two' said Krillin 'You'll be killed as soon as you get there'  
  
'We need to help out Vegeta' said Tien  
  
'Yeah he'll be gone if we don't do anything' added Yamcha  
  
'It's against everything I stand for letting a comrade die' said Tien 'even if it is Vegeta'  
  
'You said it bro, let's go we may be able to use a surprise attack' added Yamcha  
  
'Fine I'll come too' said Krillin  
  
'Alright Krillin' added Yamcha  
  
'We can get a surprise attack since Frieza has one weakness' said Gohan  
  
'You're coming too?' Asked Yamcha  
  
'Might as well' replied Gohan  
  
'What's his weakness?' Asked Tien  
  
'He can't read energy levels without use of a scouter' replied Gohan  
  
'That may be able to work in our favour' added Piccolo  
  
They were all in shock when they sensed a huge level from in side the building  
  
'What's that?' Asked Krillin  
  
'It's Goku, he's finally finished' replied Piccolo  
  
'Three hours is up?' Asked Yamcha  
  
'It seems so' replied Tien  
  
'It's about time he finished' added Piccolo  
  
Piccolo and Gohan head down the path to see Goku been healed by Dende  
  
'How are you feeling Goku?' Asked Dende  
  
'A lot better now thanks Dende' replied Goku  
  
'Goku' said Piccolo  
  
'Hey what's up Piccolo?' Asked Goku  
  
A few minutes later  
  
'So that's what's gone on' said Goku 'and you're saying Vegeta's losing bad against Frieza'  
  
'Yeah dad it's been bonkers he's been fighting for hours' said Gohan  
  
'Hard to believe that Frieza can be this strong' said Goku  
  
'What are you going to do Goku?' Asked Dende 'I'm off down there now' replied Goku  
  
'Are you sure that's wise?' Asked Dende  
  
'It's ok I know what I'm doing' replied Goku  
  
'If you say so' added Dende  
  
'Frieza's strength is far greater than any level we've faced' said Piccolo  
  
'What even stronger than Vlad?' Asked Goku  
  
'Yep I noticed it' replied Piccolo  
  
'Thanks for the warning but I'm going' added Goku  
  
'Be careful dad' said Gohan  
  
Goku disappeared using Instant Translocation  
  
At the battlefield  
  
Frieza hit Vegeta in the stomach and kicked him to the ground, Vegeta couldn't stand up  
  
'Time to say bye Vegeta' said Frieza  
  
Frieza was about to fire but Goku appeared  
  
Now that Goku has arrived will his training be enough? Will he be able to stand up against Frieza? Find out next time on Dragonball Z! 


	14. The Biggest Rematch

Chapter 14: The Biggest Rematch  
  
Frieza stares down at the ground with anger of his face at his next opponent Goku. Goku stares back at Frieza without an ounce of fear on his face, laid behind Goku is Vegeta who is completely battered and bruised from his battle with Frieza  
  
'It's you' said Frieza softly 'IT'S YOU'  
  
'Yeah it's me Frieza hear to defeat you again' said Goku  
  
'How dare you come hear and say that to me' added Frieza  
  
'I can say that because I know I can beat you' said Goku  
  
Frieza then became calm  
  
'Obviously you are unaware of the power that I've recently acquired' explained Frieza  
  
'I am aware, it's obvious I know, especially if you defeated Vegeta in ease' added Goku  
  
'Typical Saiyan blindly going in to battle, you should know I didn't use everything I had on Vegeta' explained Frieza  
  
'Well I also have a new increase in power as well so we'll see what happens from there' added Goku  
  
'Kakarot' said Vegeta struggling  
  
'Relax Vegeta I am about to put Frieza in his place once again' explained Goku  
  
'And how is a clown like you going to beat Frieza?' Asked Vegeta  
  
'You'll have to watch' replied Goku 'now get out of here so I can work'  
  
'Are we ready to begin?' Asked Frieza  
  
'Yes of course' replied Goku  
  
Goku spread his legs slightly apart and placed his arms by his side and began to power up, not long after that Goku became a Super Saiyan 2  
  
'Stupid Saiyan, Vegeta tried that and he failed' said Frieza  
  
Goku didn't reply he just prepared himself  
  
Meanwhile at the lookout 'It seems Goku is ready to fight Frieza' said Piccolo  
  
'It's about time' added Krillin  
  
'This is incredible, I've never felt this much energy from Goku it's in a whole different league to Vegeta' explained Piccolo  
  
'You think he can beat him?' Asked Krillin  
  
'I don't know Krillin, I sure hope so' replied Piccolo  
  
Down at the battlefield, Vegeta stood up grabbing his arm and watching Goku  
  
Goku launched towards Frieza and both fighters clashed and began throwing attacks at each other, neither Goku nor Frieza landed a hit and they repelled each other, they then launched at each other and threw a punch at each other. The punches collided and caused an enormous gust of energy. The force of the collision started to get to Vegeta who was struggling to stand up  
  
'What power, how can Kakarot have that amount of power' said Vegeta  
  
Vegeta was blown back into the cliffs  
  
Meanwhile at the lookout  
  
'What power' said Yamcha  
  
'Is all that energy coming from my dad?' Asked Gohan  
  
'No it's coming from both Frieza and Goku' replied Piccolo  
  
'Man let's hope Goku gets the win' said Yamcha  
  
'We'll wait and say' added Piccolo  
  
Back at the battlefield  
  
The energy had finally stopped and in the cliffs. Vegeta emerged from the rubble  
  
'Kakarot's power is amazing, don't worry I'll be the best again just wait and see' said Vegeta  
  
Vegeta's face turned to fright as he looked to the battlefield. Frieza still had his fist drawn out and Goku however looked like he was hit in the face quite hard actually he was hit by the force of Frieza's energy  
  
'Is that all the mighty Saiyan has to offer?' Said Frieza  
  
Goku regained momentum  
  
'Not by a long shot Frieza' added Goku 'I'm not finished yet'  
  
'A foolish decision' added Frieza 'as if I'd let you live anyhow'  
  
'I never expected you to Frieza' said Goku  
  
Goku and Frieza flew towards each other and clashed, they both were fighting, Goku was throwing every thing he could but Frieza wasn't at the end of the fight Frieza caught Goku with a punch to the gut and followed it up with an elbow to the back sending Goku down to the ground. Vegeta was watching grabbing his damaged arm  
  
'Kakarot, you are so weak you should let me finish it' said Vegeta  
  
Frieza looked down at the ground searching for Goku, then the ground crumbled and Goku launched out at Frieza. He went for the attack and Frieza threw a punch, which Goku avoided and delivered a good punch to Frieza's face. Frieza soon gained his bearings and kicked Goku in the stomach and kicked him in the face. Goku flipped and threw a punch at Frieza who easily avoided it and kicked Goku in the back.  
  
'I see you rushed into this fight Saiyan' said Frieza  
  
Goku didn't reply  
  
'It won't be long now till I put you out of my misery' Frieza continued  
  
'I ain't finished yet Frieza, not by a long shot' added Goku  
  
'Let me guess you're going to transform into that higher form of Super Saiyan' said Frieza  
  
'I see you know all about that transformation' said Goku  
  
'I've seen it, but let me warn you, you don't stand a chance' added Frieza  
  
'Confident, let's wait and see' said Goku  
  
Goku placed his arms by his sides and began to power up  
  
Meanwhile at the lookout  
  
'What's Goku doing?' Asked Yamcha  
  
'He's powering up' replied Gohan  
  
'He's powering up to Super Saiyan 3' added Piccolo  
  
'Do you think he can beat Frieza if he powers up to Super Saiyan 3?' Asked Gohan  
  
'I don't know' replied Piccolo 'Judging by Frieza's strength, he could do it, but I can't say as Frieza hasn't shown his full potential yet'  
  
'Come on dad' thought Gohan  
  
Back at the battlefield Goku was continuing to power up, soon after the ground began to shake and Goku's energy was blowing everything around. Vegeta was struggling to keep himself on the ground  
  
'What power' said Vegeta  
  
Vegeta was blown backwards slowly by the energy however Frieza folded his arms and smiled. Goku just continued powering up and after a while he stopped and was a Super Saiyan 3  
  
'Ok Frieza, I'm ready to fight' said Goku  
  
Frieza didn't respond  
  
Goku has powered up to his maximum power and Frieza is confident. Now that Goku is at his maximum will he defeat Frieza before his power runs out? Or will Frieza grind him down? So many questions so many answers next time on Dragonball Z! 


	15. New Secrets

Chapter 15: New Secrets  
  
Goku and Frieza face each other, both with impressed looks on their faces, Frieza with his new power and Goku in his Super Saiyan 3 form  
  
'Well this is it Frieza, we'll see who is the strongest' said Goku  
  
'I agree, we'll soon see that I am by far the strongest though' added Frieza  
  
Goku and Frieza launched at each other and began fighting hard, both fighters was using what they could at each other, it soon seemed that there was no clear winner as Goku and Frieza were getting an equal amount of blows in against each other  
  
Meanwhile at the lookout  
  
'Oh yeah Goku's got it in the bag' said Tien  
  
'Yeah Goku can't lose now' added Krillin  
  
'I've never sensed so much power from him before' said Tien 'it's amazing'  
  
'Yeah but you know he can't hold that form for too long as it's a strain on him' explained Gohan  
  
'Oh I forgot about that' added Tien  
  
'Well Goku will just have to beat Frieza quick' said Krillin  
  
Piccolo was stood at the edge smiling  
  
'We'll soon see' Piccolo thought  
  
Meanwhile Goku and Frieza was still fighting getting blow after blow in against each other. After a while they stopped fighting and Goku landed on the cliffs and Frieza floated in the air  
  
'Kakarot how did you get so much power, it's impossible' thought Vegeta  
  
Goku began to charge a Kamehameha wave  
  
'KA...ME...HA' shouted Gou charging up his attack  
  
At the lookout  
  
'No dad don't use the Kamehameha wave it will drain all your energy if you're in Super Saiyan 3' said Gohan  
  
'Oh pathetic Saiyan I shall easily pierce your attack' said Frieza  
  
Frieza lifted his finger and began to charge his Death Beam up  
  
'ME...HA' Shouted Goku  
  
Goku fired a huge Kamehameha wave at Frieza and Frieza responded with a Death Beam larger than normal. Both attacks headed towards each other and soon was about to clash however the Kamehameha easily destroyed the Death Beam and continued going towards Frieza who was prepared to block it, he was soon engulfed in the blast  
  
'Kakarot easily destroyed Frieza's attack' said Vegeta  
  
The dust scattered and Frieza emerged scratched all over, blood was dripping from areas of his body  
  
'I must admit Saiyan, that was impressive but I shall easily defeat you' said Frieza  
  
Meanwhile at the lookout  
  
'Dad, you wasted all your energy, you can't beat Frieza' said Gohan  
  
Gohan began to run to the edge of the lookout  
  
'Gohan stop right there' shouted Piccolo  
  
'But dad can't take on Frieza' added Gohan  
  
Piccolo didn't respond he just smiled  
  
'You know something' said Gohan  
  
'Just sense Goku's energy' said Piccolo  
  
'Woah he hasn't lost any energy' said Gohan  
  
'How come he hasn't lost energy?' Asked Krillin  
  
'He spent the first part of his training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber by mastering his Super Saiyan 3 powers' explained Piccolo  
  
'He's always full of surprises' added Krillin  
  
Back at the battlefield  
  
'Stupid Saiyan you don't stand a chance, you're increase in power is nothing compared to the power I truly possess' explained Frieza  
  
'I seriously doubt it' added Goku  
  
Goku and Frieza launched towards each other with such force. Frieza tried to kick Goku but he avoided it and responded with a kick of his own, but Frieza blocked it and tried to hit Goku with his tail. Goku blocked it and both fighters started fighting hard with no one gaining the upper hand. Soon the fighters split and threw small energy beams at each other, which were avoided. Goku then got in close and flew hard at Frieza getting a good blow to the face and a knee strike to the stomach. This was followed by an elbow strike to the back, then Goku flipped around and landed a kick to Frieza's face. Goku was about to punch Frieza, but he dodged it and kicked Goku in the gut and hammer fisted him to the ground. Frieza landed as Goku stood up  
  
'You see Saiyan I am a whole lot stronger than you are' said Frieza  
  
'We are yet to prove that' added Goku 'so don't count your chickens till they hatched'  
  
'I reckon they're just about to crack the egg shell' Frieza added  
  
Goku ran towards Frieza and stuck his fingers on his head, he used the Instant Translocation technique to disappear, Frieza was looking everywhere  
  
'Darn Saiyan where are you' said Frieza  
  
'I can't sense Kakarot anywhere' thought Vegeta  
  
Goku appeared above Frieza  
  
'Nice try' said Frieza  
  
Frieza fired an energy beam at Goku but it went through him, it turns out that it was an image.  
  
'What the...' shouted Frieza  
  
Frieza felt Goku's kick in his back, he turned around and tried to elbow Goku, but he blocked, Goku then punched Frieza and the face and got several blows against Frieza but Frieza got his bearings and flipped away. Frieza fired his Death Beam on Goku, but he jumped away and fired a large beam against Frieza, which he tried to block. Frieza emerged from the dust with a smile on his face  
  
'I easily blocked that attack' said Frieza  
  
'Yeah I know you did' added Goku  
  
'Your stupid fragile Neanderthal mind is blinding your judgment' said Frieza 'you reckon you can still beat me'  
  
Goku didn't respond  
  
'It's time to show you a few new enhancements' said Frieza  
  
Goku prepared for battle  
  
Goku and Frieza flew for each other and Goku threw the first punch but Frieza disappeared, and reappeared behind him getting a blow to the back, Goku regained momentum and tried to find Frieza  
  
'He's increased his speed, no matter what I do I can't seem to sense him' said Goku  
  
Frieza kicked Goku in the face but Goku regained momentum again and Frieza smiled with confidence, Goku prepared himself for battle once again  
  
A new trick revealed Frieza has increased his speed in an effort to show Goku what he is capable of. Can Goku surprise everyone even further with some new power? Has Frieza got so powerful that not even Goku can stop him? Find out next time on Dragonball Z! 


	16. Boost of Skill

Chapter 16: Boost of skill  
  
In a large hotel, several news reporters were banging on one door, inside Hercule was staring outside the window, Buu was sat down playing with Bee  
  
'Hey Buu, is it true that evil warriors are trashing the planet?' Asked Hercule  
  
'Yep lots and lots of nasty powers' replied Buu in his childish and happy voice  
  
'So it must be true that Cell has returned' added Hercule 'just great why now?'  
  
'Buu don't know what is going on Buu just knows nasty powers are around' said Buu  
  
'You're powerful Buu can't you stop them?' Asked Hercule  
  
'No no they're stronger than me' replied Buu still sounding happy  
  
'My problem is how can I tell the reporters that I'm terrified' thought Hercule  
  
At the battlefield  
  
Goku and Frieza stared at each other, while further away Vegeta is watching the development in the fight. Goku prepared to fly towards Frieza but the next thing he noticed was Frieza hit him in the stomach and then elbowed him in the back Goku flipped to gain momentum  
  
'Darn he's far too fast' said Goku  
  
Goku was caught by surprise and was hit in the face several times by Frieza but Goku blocked one of Frieza's attack, and kicked him  
  
'Lucky shot' said Frieza  
  
Goku launched at Frieza with full force Frieza disappeared and reappeared near Goku and was about to hit him but Goku disappeared Frieza was looking around for Goku. The next thing Frieza noticed was Goku kicking Frieza in the face launching him away, Frieza regained momentum and was rubbing his cheek  
  
Meanwhile at the lookout  
  
'Alright Goku's back in the game' said Krillin  
  
'I was worried there for a second' added Yamcha  
  
'Hey Piccolo, give us the heads up on what's happening' said Krillin  
  
'The fight is equal but there's something I'm missing' said Piccolo  
  
Back at the fight  
  
'Not bad thought you was holding back with your speed' said Goku 'you were overconfident and held back'  
  
'Well maybe I did but you so did you' added Frieza  
  
'I knew you had some in reserve that's all' said Goku 'but let's stop talking and continue this bout'  
  
'Suits me fine' added Frieza  
  
Goku surrounded himself with a golden aura and launched at Frieza and threw a punch but Frieza moved aside and kicked Goku in the stomach sending him in the air. Frieza then attempted to hammer fist Goku in the back but Goku avoided the move and hit Frieza in the face then kicked Frieza in the stomach. Goku tried to elbow Frieza in the back but Frieza dodged the attack and fired an energy blast at Goku. Goku landed on the ground after the explosion and Frieza followed  
  
'This is a lot tougher than I expected, he's a whole lot stronger than I ever imagined' thought Goku  
  
'Kakarot and Frieza are far too equal to tell whose winning' said Vegeta  
  
Frieza smiled and fired an energy blast in the air; Goku looked up, the blast exploded  
  
'And theirs the bell for the next round' said Frieza  
  
Frieza launched at Goku and clashed with him, both fought hard with equal consequences. Soon after the odds were going in Frieza's direction Goku split from the clash  
  
'Darn it, I'm losing energy faster than Frieza is this is worse than I thought' said Goku  
  
Frieza launched at Goku but he used Instant Translocation and hid at some nearby mountains  
  
'Stupid Saiyan I'll soon find you' said Frieza  
  
'Darn it I may I have to show my best new trick' thought Goku 'I'll get a few more moves in first'  
  
Frieza was looking for Goku  
  
'Come on out Saiyan or are you a frightened monkey?' Said Frieza laughing  
  
Goku flew out of the cliffs  
  
'There you are I was beginning to think you run home' said Frieza  
  
'I don't run away from evil like you' added Goku  
  
Goku prepared another familiar technique  
  
'SOLAR FLARE' Shouted Goku  
  
The sky all turned white as the technique emitted a blinding light, Frieza coved his eyes up  
  
'I CAN'T SEE, TRICKY LITTLE MONKEY' Shouted Frieza  
  
'Yeah this monkey can do tricks and this is another... Ka...Me...Ha...Me...HA!' Shouted Goku firing the Kamehameha wave directly at Frieza  
  
A huge explosion soon followed, even Vegeta was struggling to keep himself stood up soon after the explosion Frieza emerged dusted up  
  
'You always were able to keep on fighting when you were getting beaten up' said Frieza 'but not this time'  
  
At the lookout  
  
'Piccolo what's happening down there?' Asked Gohan  
  
'Frieza is outclassing Goku' replied Piccolo  
  
'But how, he's been in control of the fight, Frieza can't make a comeback' said Gohan  
  
'Frieza was holding back, even though Goku is a Super Saiyan 3, Frieza is all over him' added Piccolo  
  
'So what do we do now?' Asked Krillin  
  
'We wait and plan our move' replied Piccolo  
  
'Man I hate the suspense' added Krillin  
  
Meanwhile at the fight scene  
  
Frieza and Goku were fighting each other, soon after, Goku threw a punch, which Frieza easily avoided, Frieza then kicked Goku in the face Frieza punched Goku twice. He tried to punch him a third time but Goku grabbed Frieza's arm and kicked him in the stomach twice, Goku punched Frieza in the face but Frieza kicked Goku in the leg. Frieza then punched Goku in the face then kicked him in the stomach and hammer fisted Goku to the ground, Frieza landed soon after  
  
'It seems that I'm winning Saiyan' said Frieza 'I suggest you give up'  
  
'Not really Frieza, I have one more strategy to defeat you' added Goku  
  
'Well then show me' said Frieza  
  
Goku didn't reply he just smiled  
  
What's this, Goku has another strategy to defeat Frieza. What is this strategy? Is it something he learned while in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber? And more importantly will it be enough to defeat Frieza? Find out next time in Dragonball Z 


	17. A New Strategy With An Old Technique

Chapter 17: A new strategy with an old technique  
  
Goku and Frieza stare at each other with Goku in his Super Saiyan 3 form, Goku placed his arms beside his body clenching his fist and launched at Frieza he threw a fist but Frieza dodged it and tried to punch Goku but Goku already responded and he fired a small energy blast at Frieza's stomach launching him backwards but Frieza threw the energy away  
  
'Now this is it Frieza...Kaiouken Times 20!' Shouted Goku  
  
Goku was still in his Super Saiyan 3 form but was surrounded by an alternating purple and golden aura  
  
At the lookout  
  
'What!' Shouted Piccolo  
  
'Hey what's going on?' Asked Yamcha  
  
'Goku is using his most powerful Kaiouken form while as a Super Saiyan 3' replied Piccolo  
  
'That kind of energy could destroy him' shouted Gohan  
  
'It's a risky move what Goku's playing' added Piccolo 'hopefully with the small amount of time he can sustain that kind of power he can defeat Frieza'  
  
'Man I hope he can hold out' said Yamcha  
  
Back at the battlefield  
  
'What does Kakarot think he's doing he'll destroy himself with that kind of energy' said Vegeta  
  
'Ok monkey enough waiting let's fight' said Frieza  
  
'When you're ready' added Goku  
  
Frieza launched at Goku and started throwing a bunch of attacks but Goku avoided them all, Goku then jumped up. Frieza followed Goku and threw more attacks and again Goku avoided them all eventually Goku blocked one of Frieza's attacks and punched Frieza in his stomach. Goku then hit Frieza in his face with his knee then kicked Frieza in his stomach then hit Frieza him his face. After that Goku was throwing all kind of attacks at Frieza, every single one landing on the evil warrior he finished by punching Frieza in his stomach, punching Frieza in his face. Then he elbowed Frieza in his face and elbowed Frieza in his stomach launching the warrior into the ground. Frieza soon launched up in a rage  
  
'Stupid Saiyan, you can't defeat me, I won't let you' shouted Frieza  
  
'Oh really, then why am I beating you up so badly' taunted Goku  
  
'I'll teach you to mock me' added Frieza  
  
Frieza lifted his finger  
  
'See watch this...Death Beam!' Shouted Frieza  
  
Frieza fired his attack at Goku, Goku responded by just lifting his hand up. The attack hit Goku's hand but just nullified. The next thing was Goku charged up a small energy blast  
  
'Do you seriously think that little attack can even tickle me?' Asked Frieza  
  
Goku didn't reply  
  
'I guess you just want to try your luck' said Frieza  
  
'Ok here you go' added Goku  
  
Goku fired the energy blast at Frieza hitting him directly in the face. After it exploded Frieza was catapulted into the cliffs behind him  
  
'I think I did more than just tickle you' said Goku  
  
Frieza launched out from the cliffs  
  
'I'll get you for that' said Frieza  
  
Frieza looked to see Goku charge towards him, once Goku arrived next to Frieza; he elbowed him in the stomach, punched him several times in the same part and kicked him in the chin launching him further up in the air. Goku then fired a large energy blast at Frieza  
  
'Darn it he's increased his power too much' said Frieza  
  
Frieza saw the energy blast coming at him and attempted to block the attack, after the explosion ended Frieza was falling to the ground then Goku appeared above him.  
  
'Take this Rapid Fire!' Shouted Goku  
  
Goku fired a large series of energy blasts down at Frieza after the array of attacks and the explosions ended Frieza emerged completely damaged  
  
'Well Saiyan I'm impressed with your increase in power but you should remember that I am also holding back' explained Frieza  
  
'Darn it I forgot' said Goku 'no matter I'll see how strong you are'  
  
At the lookout  
  
'Goku's not even struggling with his increase in power' said Piccolo  
  
'How can that be?' Asked Krillin  
  
'He's obviously learned how to control the technique in his Super Saiyan 3 form' replied Piccolo  
  
'Did you say that Frieza said he's holding back?' Asked Krillin  
  
'Yeah that's right' replied Piccolo  
  
'That's impossible' added Tien 'I say he's bluffing'  
  
'Not really, he hasn't fully powered up' said Gohan  
  
'That means that we're in trouble' added Krillin  
  
'How can we beat someone that strong?' Asked Tien  
  
No one answered  
  
Back at the battlefield Frieza placed his arms by his side  
  
'Now Saiyan, you've earned your place far in the next dimension' shouted Frieza  
  
'Well if you say so' added Goku  
  
'Witness my full power!' Shouted Frieza 'HAAAAAAAAA'  
  
Frieza was surrounded by a purple aura as he started to power up, Goku powered out of his Kaiouken so he was just a Super Saiyan 3  
  
'Oh man what an increase in power' said Goku 'I don't know whether I can equal that kind of power'  
  
'So Kakarot looks worried' said Vegeta 'Vegeta, get out of here' said Goku  
  
'I'll go when I'm ready, you thought you could one up me again didn't you' said Vegeta  
  
'Does it look like I had a choice?' Asked Goku  
  
'Wait until I start training again, I'll soon catch up with you, even if you are a Super Saiyan 3' added Vegeta  
  
'We'll soon see, I'd clear the area in the state you're in' said Goku  
  
'I'll get a safe distance to watch Frieza drive you into the ground' added Vegeta  
  
Vegeta slowly flew away  
  
Frieza stopped powering up, he was bulked up with muscle as he was at his maximum power level  
  
'This is the true test monkey, who will win?' Said Frieza  
  
'Wait and see' added Goku 'wait and see'  
  
It seems Frieza has pulled out all the stops in his match against Goku, will Goku's Kaiouken Super Saiyan 3 combo be enough to rival Frieza's full power? Find out next time on Dragonball Z! 


	18. The Quick Turn Around

Chapter 18: The quick turn around  
  
Frieza and Goku both stare at each other prepared for battle  
  
'Ok Frieza let's get things started shall we' said Goku  
  
'Yes let's fight' added Frieza  
  
Frieza appeared in front of Goku and began fighting him, both fighters clashed but soon Frieza gain the upper hand against Goku getting lots of blows in against the Super Saiyan 3 Goku blocked one attack and jumped back several times and began looking for Frieza  
  
'Can't find me?' Asked Frieza  
  
Goku turned around to see Frieza behind him; Frieza punched Goku in the face sending him flying. Frieza flew after him and threw a punch but Goku disappeared and reappeared in the air but Frieza was already there and he kicked Goku in the stomach and hammer fisted him to the ground, Goku emerged from the ground bruised and full of blood  
  
'Darn it he's a whole lot stronger than I ever expected' said Goku 'no holding back, Kaiouken times 20' shouted Goku  
  
Goku went into his Kaiouken Super Saiyan 3 combo  
  
'Now take this Frieza!' Shouted Goku  
  
Goku flew in for the attack against Frieza and began throwing attacks, Frieza blocked them all and punched Goku in his face, kicked Goku in his stomach and hammer fisted him in the back  
  
'Now for the icing on the cake' thought Frieza  
  
Frieza fired a large energy blast into Goku's back sending him down to the ground. Goku stood up  
  
'I can't believe his increase in power even with my Kaiouken I can't even hit him' said Goku  
  
'Are you ready to continue this little battle?' Asked Frieza  
  
'Yeah I'm ready' replied Goku  
  
Goku launched up against Frieza  
  
'Time for something new' thought Goku  
  
Goku disappeared and surrounding Frieza were several copies  
  
'What is this illusion' said Frieza 'I can see where you are'  
  
Frieza fired a blast at one of the copies but it disappeared  
  
'I can't believe it I was certain' said Frieza  
  
Frieza fired a blast at another copy but it disappeared  
  
'Looking for me?' Shouted Goku  
  
Goku flew in and hammer fisted Frieza down  
  
'KA...ME...HA...ME...HA!' Shouted Goku  
  
Goku fired the Kamehameha wave at Frieza, which exploded on impact, Frieza emerged slightly more damaged than before  
  
'Nice attempt monkey' said Frieza  
  
'I know how did you like my after image technique?' Asked Goku  
  
'Impressive' replied Frieza 'but just impressive'  
  
Frieza flew towards Goku for the attack and threw a punch at him. Goku blocked it but the punch was so powerful it launched Goku away, Frieza followed and threw another punch but Goku avoided it and kicked Frieza in his face spun and threw an energy blast, which Frieza deflected, Goku flew in and threw a punch, which hit Frieza's stomach. Frieza soon shook away the pain and grabbed Goku by his arms, he knee struck his stomach twice then head butted him twice he then lifted him up above his head and threw him towards the ground, he finished by firing a small energy blast but Goku gained momentum and barely dodged it.  
  
'That was close for comfort' said Goku  
  
Frieza appeared in front of Goku and hit him twice, he tried to hit him a third time but Goku avoided it and attempted to punch Frieza but he avoided it and slapped Goku to the ground  
  
'You are delaying the inevitable by continuing this fight Saiyan' said Frieza 'I suggest you actually give up and I'll make you death slightly less painful'  
  
'Well I thank you for the offer but I can't just stop the fight without a good reason' added Goku 'Suit yourself, your monkey race was never really that bright anyhow' said Frieza 'just wanting to do nothing but fight'  
  
At the lookout  
  
'It seems Goku has almost lost the fight' said Piccolo 'his energy is dropping fast'  
  
'He can't lose, my dad can't be beaten by Frieza' added Gohan  
  
'Isn't there anything we can do?' Asked Dende  
  
'I don't know, I'll try to think of a plan' replied Piccolo  
  
Meanwhile at the battlefield  
  
Goku and Frieza clashed, the energy emitted was enormous causing chaos in the surrounding area, Vegeta watched from a safe distance but struggled to keep balance. Soon after Frieza hit Goku in the face knocking him away, Goku spun and gained momentum and launched at Frieza. He threw a punch but Frieza flew up slightly and flew down hammer fisting Goku to the ground, Goku kept himself up and stood up  
  
'Man I can't keep this up I need to drop out of Kaiouken' said Goku  
  
Goku reverted to his normal Super Saiyan 3 form  
  
'Looks like the monkey is almost out of bananas' said Frieza  
  
'I need to find an opening but I can't let him know I'm looking for one, I need to keep fighting normally like Vegeta would when he's losing and then strike him when he least expects it' thought Goku  
  
Frieza flew towards Goku and fired an energy blast. Goku jumped to avoid it and Frieza fired another one at Goku in the air. Goku attempted to control the blast but struggled  
  
'You can't control that energy monkey' said Frieza  
  
Goku deflected the blast back at Frieza who deflected it then Goku flew in and threw a series of kicks in Frieza's stomach and hammer fisted him to the ground. Frieza quickly gained momentum, flipped and fired another blast at an unsuspecting Goku, which exploded on impact, Goku fell in to the cliffs, and after he emerged he was in his normal form  
  
'Oh great I've reverted to my normal form now what could happen' said Goku  
  
Goku landed on the ground in front of Frieza  
  
'It seems your Super Saiyan fire has left you, now you're all water' taunted Frieza  
  
'Yeah well prepare to get flooded' added Goku  
  
Goku prepared for battle soon after Frieza prepared himself for battle  
  
Match point Frieza, who has the complete edge in his rematch with Goku. Can Goku discover a way to defeat Frieza before it's too late? Or will Frieza extract his revenge on the Saiyan who humiliated him by defeating him on Namek? All the answers to these questions will be answered next time on Dragonball Z! 


	19. Final Strike

Chapter 19: Final Strike  
  
'Now Saiyan, you shall now fall' said Frieza  
  
'Darn it what can I do?' Thought Goku  
  
'Are you going to make the first move?' Asked Frieza  
  
'Right here it goes, KAMe...HA...ME...HA!' Shouted Goku  
  
Goku launched his Kamehameha wave at Frieza, who let it hit him, the attack exploded on impact, Frieza emerged unscathed  
  
'I finally get to have my revenge' said Frieza laughing  
  
'My attack had no effect whatsoever, Frieza didn't even attempt to defend it' said Goku  
  
At the lookout  
  
'Goku's power is completely drained; I don't think he can use his energy blasts' explained Piccolo  
  
'Have you come up with a plan yet?' Asked Gohan  
  
'Yes, I think we should go down there' replied Piccolo 'we need to combine our efforts with Goku'  
  
'How can we combine our efforts with Goku if he has no energy left?' Asked Tien  
  
'Dende are you willing to come to the battlefield and heal both Goku and Vegeta?' Asked Piccolo  
  
'Yeah I'm willing' replied Dende  
  
'Dende's power is none existent so he needs to get to Goku and Vegeta silently' explained Piccolo  
  
'That's ok I'll stick to the ground and heal Vegeta first then heal Goku' Dende added  
  
'Remember you need to get out of there once you've healed them, we'll need the Dragonballs' explained Mr Popo  
  
'We'll fight Frieza while you heal them' said Gohan  
  
'How can we fight Frieza, he'll make short work of us all?' Asked Krillin  
  
'I wouldn't worry, I've acquired some impressive power while I was in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber' replied Piccolo  
  
'I guess if we attack together we can stand a chance' added Krillin  
  
'Well then shall we get going?' Asked Yamcha  
  
Back at the battlefield  
  
'It's time to finish you off' said Frieza  
  
'Not while I still have energy left' shouted Goku  
  
Goku was surrounded by a white aura and launched at Frieza. He threw a punch but Frieza dodged it and hammer fisted Goku in the back, he then punched Goku to the ground, Goku struggled to stand up  
  
'Kakarot get out of there' said Vegeta  
  
Frieza lifted his hand above his head and began to create a Death Ball  
  
'I guess I can finish you off in style' said Frieza  
  
The Death Ball grew in size until it was huge  
  
'Any last requests monkey?' Asked Frieza  
  
'None what I can think of' replied Goku  
  
'Then die' added Frieza  
  
Frieza threw the Death Ball at Goku  
  
'Ok it's now or never' said Goku  
  
Goku put his hands in front of himself and grabbed the incoming Death Ball; he struggled to keep a hold of it as it pushed him backwards along the battlefield  
  
'I say, he's still got spirit left him' said Frieza  
  
Goku was still pushed backwards  
  
'I can't give up, I still have one more chance' said Goku 'I need to do this...HAAAAAAAAAAA!'  
  
Goku exploded with rage and the Death Ball engulfed Goku 'Kakarot no' shouted Vegeta  
  
'The monkey has become extinct' said Frieza laughing  
  
Back at the lookout  
  
'DAD IT CAN'T BE!' Shouted Gohan  
  
'No way Goku can't die' said Tien  
  
'He looks that way Tien, man I hate Frieza' added Yamcha  
  
Back at the battlefield  
  
'I hope my monkey doesn't disintegrate, I could do with a barbeque' laughed Frieza  
  
The Death Ball started getting smaller  
  
'What now what's happening?' Shouted Frieza  
  
The Death Ball was rapidly getting smaller  
  
'Kakarot's absorbing the attacks energy' said Vegeta 'he gets to have another crack at Frieza'  
  
The Death Ball continued to get smaller until it disappeared; the only thing left at that area was Goku  
  
'Well thanks for the recharge Frieza, it was refreshing' said Goku smiling  
  
'Looks like I've given you an extra life' said Frieza 'this is your last life'  
  
'Not really Frieza, I think it's yours and you're about to get game over' said Goku  
  
Goku placed his hands beside him and began to power up  
  
'HAAAAAAA'  
  
The sky got dark as Goku emerged once again as a Super Saiyan 3  
  
'I guess I'll have to give it everything I got' said Goku 'KAIOUKEN TIMES 20'  
  
Goku powered up more and was in his Kaiouken Super Saiyan 3 combo form  
  
'Now you lose' added Goku  
  
Goku launched at Frieza and was about to throw a punch, Frieza was also about to throw a punch to counter it  
  
'Big mistake to try and punch this...DRAGON FIST!' Shouted Goku  
  
Goku used his powerful Dragon Fist and since Frieza tried to throw a punch he successfully tore through Frieza's stomach leaving one big hole, Frieza was staring at the damage in pain and in shock  
  
'No not again!' Shouted Frieza  
  
'Yep again, KA...ME...HA...ME...HA!' Shouted Goku  
  
Goku spun around and fired a huge Kamehameha wave at Frieza, which caused a huge explosion after the dust faded Frieza was no where to be seen. Goku reverted to his normal form and fell to the ground unconscious  
  
'Nice work Kakarot, Frieza's been defeated again' said Vegeta laughing 'now it's time for me to help bail you out so we can get back to recover from our injuries'  
  
Vegeta began to fly towards Goku's body  
  
At long last, Goku was able to make one last ditch effort to successfully defeat Frieza. Now Frieza has gone, will the Z-fighters be able to defeat Cell and Janemba? Will they also be able to defeat Vlad and the rest of Madruks forces? Find out next time on Dragonball Z! 


	20. ZFighters Regroup

Chapter 20: Z-fighters regroup  
  
At the lookout  
  
'Alright you guys are you ready to go?' Asked an enthusiastic Yamcha  
  
'Why' added Gohan  
  
'To save Goku from Frieza' replied Yamcha  
  
'There's no need' added Piccolo 'Goku was able to defeat Frieza by absorbing one of his attacks and putting all his energy into one of his own' he explained  
  
'You turn your back for two seconds and the whole situation turns the way you want it to' added Yamcha  
  
At Hercule's room  
  
'Er what's wrong Buu?' Asked Hercule  
  
'One evil power gone' replied Buu  
  
'What you mean it disappeared?' Asked Hercule  
  
'Yes yes Goku fight it, Goku beat it' replied Buu  
  
'That just leaves Cell and that other guy' added Hercule  
  
'Other two stronger than dead one' said Buu  
  
'Well then can I ask you a favor Buu?' Asked Hercule  
  
'Yes' said Buu happily  
  
'Can you go help those other guys fight Cell and the other guy?' Asked Hercule  
  
Buu thought for a minute  
  
'Oh come on Buu for Hercule' added Hercule  
  
Buu just smiled  
  
'Yes Buu help, Buu help, Buu do' Buu finally answered  
  
At the battlefield  
  
'Kakarot come on wake up you lazy clown' said Vegeta  
  
Goku didn't wake  
  
'Come on we need to go recover' added Vegeta 'darn it no response from him, typical Kakarot lazy as always'  
  
Vegeta placed his hand on Goku's chest  
  
'I was able to recover a slight amount of energy while you were fighting, so I'll give it to you' explained Vegeta  
  
A small gush of energy went from Vegeta to Goku, Goku woke up  
  
'Thanks for that' said Goku 'man that was close'  
  
'Kakarot stop wasting time, have you got enough energy to take us both to the lookout?' Asked Vegeta  
  
'Thanks to the energy you gave us yes' replied Goku  
  
'Well then let's get going, I've had enough aches and pains if you don't mind' said Vegeta  
  
Vegeta placed his hand on Goku's shoulder and Goku placed his two fingers on his forehead, in seconds they disappeared and reappeared on the lookout  
  
'Dad, Vegeta, you're back' said Gohan  
  
'Yeah we're back' said Goku struggling  
  
'Dende I think it's time to heal them' said Mr Popo  
  
'You're right' added Dende  
  
Dende ran over to Goku and Vegeta, he placed his hands on Vegeta first  
  
'Relax Vegeta, I'm just going to heal you' said Dende  
  
Dende's healing skill was working on Vegeta, afterwards, Vegeta was completely good as new  
  
'Ah yes that's better' said Vegeta  
  
Dende progressed to Goku and healed Dende  
  
'You're a lifesaver, thanks Dende' said Goku  
  
'Glad I can help you Goku' added Dende  
  
'Now Frieza is out of the way, we need to work out how we can beat Cell and Janemba' said Piccolo  
  
'Yeah it's going to be a difficult one, especially facing Cell' added Goku  
  
'You've got to remember Kakarot your strength has increased greatly since you started fighting Frieza' explained Vegeta  
  
'I know I could feel it when I absorbed Frieza's Death Ball' added Goku 'I also felt it after Dende healed me'  
  
'Even with you both at a highly increased level, it's unlikely you will be able to defeat Cell' explained Piccolo  
  
'I know, we have to come up with a plan' said Goku  
  
'How about if we all attack together?' Asked Gohan  
  
'We'll stand a better chance if you went on your own' added Piccolo  
  
'Well I'm ready for action just say the word and I'll come along' said Tien  
  
'I wouldn't go, you'd only get yourself beat up' added Vegeta  
  
'So it's better than just been sat here waiting for the results' said Tien  
  
'Fine come along if you want to lose your life' added Vegeta  
  
'So what shall we do dad?' Asked Gohan  
  
'I'm with attacking together like but I'll make my attack from a safe distance' added Krillin  
  
'If you want' said Goku  
  
'So are we going to attack all at once then?' Asked Tien  
  
'Yeah it's our best bet' replied Goku  
  
'Man I hate been brave' added Krillin  
  
'Hey relax man' said Yamcha 'Cell would probably find us sooner or later anyhow' 'Words of wisdom from Yamcha huh?' Asked Krillin  
  
'More like commonsense, I'd rather face him along with Goku and the others than not at all' explained Yamcha  
  
'So it's settled then we all attack together' said Piccolo  
  
'Great let's go get Cell' added Goku  
  
Goku flew off  
  
'He's been a fool as usual' said Vegeta  
  
Vegeta flew off  
  
'It looks like I get to test out my training' said Piccolo  
  
'We'll see who's stronger' added Gohan  
  
Gohan and Piccolo flew off  
  
'They're all acting like it's a vacation, oh well' said Krillin  
  
Krillin flew off  
  
'I'm ready for some action it's been a while since I've been in action' said Yamcha  
  
'Don't lose your nerve' added Tien  
  
'Don't worry I won't' added Yamcha  
  
Tien and Yamcha flew off  
  
'Be careful you guys' shouted Dende waving  
  
'Don't worry they'll be fine' added Mr Popo  
  
Goku and the rest of the Z-fighters have gone to face Cell in battle. Will they succeed in defeating the deadly android? Find out next time on Dragonball Z! 


	21. Encountering The Most Powerful Android

Chapter 21: Encountering the most powerful Android  
  
At the mountains  
  
'Lord Madruk, Frieza has been defeated' said Scythe  
  
'Yes I know, he served his purpose, I have a huge amount of energy from his services' added Madruk  
  
'The Earths best fighters are on the way to intercept the warrior Cell' explained Scythe  
  
'He's been slacking off, but nevertheless he should get a lot of energy from these fighters' added Madruk  
  
Gaul entered  
  
'Gaul I need you to see Vlad' said Madruk  
  
'What is your message?' Asked Gaul  
  
'Tell him that he may have to fight soon' replied Madruk  
  
'At once my lord' added Gaul  
  
Gaul left the area  
  
'Vlad has been a nuisance, he will easily be defeated by the Earths best' explained Madruk  
  
'I never liked him anyhow' said Scythe smiling  
  
Meanwhile above a large city  
  
'Well I sense that Goku and his friends are coming' said Cell 'looks like we'll be having a nice day for a battle'  
  
Cell looked down on the city  
  
'Well Goku always would say we should fight where there are no people so...' Cell said he smiled  
  
Cell lifted his hand and pointed it at the city, he fired the blast and the city exploded, after the dust cleared the area was empty  
  
'So let's get the people out of the way...Permanently' said Cell smiling  
  
At the capsule corporation  
  
'I don't believe it Cell blew up another city' said Bulma 'there'll be no place left with all these fighters going around'  
  
'Hey mom' said Trunks  
  
'Yeah Trunks' added Bulma  
  
'I'm gonna show Goten the gravity room that me and dad train in' said Trunks  
  
'Well that's fine, just be careful you don't turn the gravity too high Trunks, it can get quite dangerous' explained Bulma  
  
'I won't' added Trunks  
  
Trunks and Goten were walking down the corridor  
  
'I've always wanted to see the gravity room' said Goten  
  
'Yeah well you'll be looking at it for a while' added Trunks  
  
'Why Trunks?' Asked Goten  
  
'Cos we're gonna train so we can help out our dads' replied Trunks  
  
'Wow cool, will we be much stronger?' Asked Goten  
  
'A whole lot stronger' replied Trunks  
  
Meanwhile the Z-fighters were flying towards Cell's location  
  
'Hey Goku I can't sense anymore people where Cell is' said Piccolo  
  
'Neither can I, he must of destroyed them' added Goku  
  
'What a freak, he can't be bothered to move to another location' said Vegeta  
  
'What's the battle plan?' Asked Piccolo  
  
'Well I didn't really come up with one' replied Goku  
  
'Typical, you always never think till you're actually fighting' added Krillin  
  
'Don't worry I'll come up with something' said Goku  
  
'Here's a plan why don't you all just go home and let me handle Cell?' Said Vegeta  
  
'Don't get cocky you wouldn't stand a chance out there' added Tien  
  
'And how would a weakling like you know that?' Asked Vegeta  
  
'What was that?' Shouted Tien  
  
'Vegeta you should know that Tien is strong for who he is' added Goku  
  
'Pitiful Kakarot, sticking up for your friends, don't bother wasting my time' said Vegeta  
  
Vegeta flew on ahead followed by Piccolo, Goku, Gohan and Krillin  
  
'Hey Tien are you alright?' Asked Yamcha  
  
'Vegeta's right my fighting power is way too low to face someone as strong as Cell' replied Tien  
  
'You think that' added Yamcha  
  
'Do you think we'd just be getting in the way of Goku, Gohan, Vegeta and Piccolo?' Asked Tien  
  
'I doubt I'm sure we'd be able to give some backup' replied Yamcha  
  
'I hope you're right Yamcha' added Tien  
  
Yamcha and Tien flew on  
  
In a mountainous area Vlad was floating until Gaul appeared  
  
'What is it Gaul can't you see I'm meditating' said Vlad  
  
'You know that Frieza's been defeated don't you?' Asked Gaul  
  
'Yeah the weakling' replied Vlad  
  
'Well lord Madruk sends word that you should be fighting the Earth fighters soon' added Gaul  
  
'They're a waste of my time I easily defeated them last time, will I be finishing them off when the time's right?' Asked Vlad  
  
'Those are the masters orders' replied Gaul  
  
'I'll continue my meditation in preperation' added Vlad  
  
Gaul floated away  
  
'Fool he has no idea' thought Gaul  
  
At Cell's location  
  
'Ah here they are' said Cell  
  
Goku appeared in front of Cell soon followed by Vegeta, Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin, Tien and Yamcha  
  
'Looks like most of the gang's here' said Cell  
  
'Save the comics Cell, we're here to fight you' said Vegeta  
  
'Bold words for a pathetic Saiyan' added Cell  
  
'I'll show you pathetic' said Vegeta  
  
'Calm down Vegeta, remember the plan we agreed' said Goku  
  
'Your plan not mine Kakarot' shouted Vegeta  
  
Vegeta powered up to Super Saiyan and flew towards Cell  
  
Vegeta is making the first move against Cell. Will Vegeta be able to hold Cell's power? How will the Z-fighters hold this assault on Earth? Find out next time on Dragonball Z! 


	22. The Warm Ups Begin

Chapter 22: The warm ups begin  
  
Vegeta flew towards Cell in his Super Saiyan form  
  
'Vegeta wait' shouted Goku 'darn it'  
  
Goku powered up to Super Saiyan and followed Vegeta to fight Cell  
  
Piccolo flew down his weighted clothing and followed and Gohan followed  
  
'Well everybody's attacking how fun' said Cell  
  
Vegeta threw a punch at Cell who blocked it after Vegeta started throwing a whole bunch of attacks, all were blocked by Cell. Quickly Vegeta was about to throw a kick but Cell countered it by punching Vegeta in the face knocking him to the ground  
  
'You're mine Cell' said Goku  
  
'Try your luck' added Cell  
  
Goku threw a couple of attacks but Cell blocked one and avoided the other and punched Goku to the ground, Gohan was flying in for the attack  
  
'You are my main target Gohan for destroying me in the original battle' said Cell  
  
'I took you down once I'll do it again' shouted Gohan  
  
Gohan attempted to punch Cell but he avoided it and punched Gohan in the stomach then knocked him away, Piccolo followed up with a punch but Cell jumped over Piccolo  
  
'Oh man here it goes' said Krillin  
  
Krillin lifted his hand above his head  
  
'Destructo Disk!' Shouted Krillin  
  
Krillin threw the attack at Cell but as soon as it hit Cell it just vanished  
  
'Now Krillin you should know you're weak' said Cell  
  
'Krillin watch out!' Shouted Tien  
  
Cell flew for Krillin  
  
'Get out of there' shouted Piccolo  
  
Cell punched Krillin sending him back along the battlefield  
  
'Damn you Cell' shouted Tien  
  
Tien flew in and hit Cell in the face  
  
'This is getting boring' said Cell  
  
Cell grabbed Tien's arm and punched him away, where he struggled to stand. Yamcha appeared behind Cell  
  
'Try my Wolf Fang Fist!' Shouted Yamcha  
  
Cell turned around and Yamcha started punching with his Wolf Fang Fist but Cell just stood there, Cell then hit Yamcha in the face  
  
'This is bad, we're getting dominated out here' said Piccolo  
  
'Piccolo watch out!' Shouted Gohan  
  
Cell flew in and Piccolo blocked all of Cell's attacks  
  
'Ha I'm holding my own' said Piccolo  
  
'I'm not even trying Piccolo' added Cell  
  
Cell kicked Piccolo in the stomach sending him flying  
  
'Man that really hurt' said Krillin standing up  
  
'He help back on his attacks' added Goku  
  
Goku landed next to Krillin  
  
'You ok Krillin?' Asked Goku  
  
'Pretty much fine' replied Krillin  
  
Tien and Yamcha landed next to Goku and Krillin  
  
'Have you got any other ideas Goku?' Asked Yamcha  
  
'Not really' replied Goku  
  
Gohan landed next to Goku and the others. Piccolo dodged one of Cell's attacks by jumping up, he put his fingers against his forehead 'Special Beam Cannon!' Shouted Piccolo  
  
Cell deflected the attack back at Piccolo who barely dodged it then Cell appeared next to him and hammer fisted Piccolo down to the ground  
  
'Well it looks like you're first Piccolo' said Cell  
  
Cell fired an energy blast towards Piccolo but it was deflected away by another energy blast, zoom into Vegeta who was smiling  
  
'Nice try Cell but it'll take one punch to defeat someone like me' said Vegeta  
  
Goku and the others appeared next to Piccolo and Vegeta  
  
'It seems you are all out of my league so I won't bother fighting you' said Cell  
  
'You underestimate our abilities Cell' said Goku  
  
'Oh really, I can understand you Goku or you Vegeta or even you Gohan but the rest of you I seriously doubt' added Cell  
  
'Alright Cell if you think you are so good you should handle us at our best' said Piccolo  
  
'Oh I haven't seen it, well we'll get it out' said Cell  
  
Cell began to power up  
  
'Watch it guys he's up to something' said Gohan  
  
'Ah bring it on Cell if you think you can beat me' said Vegeta  
  
Cell spat out seven Cell juniors out of his tail  
  
'Oh great not these creatures again' said Krillin frightened  
  
'These little kids won't even come close to defeating me I'll assure that' said Vegeta  
  
'I hope so, this is a strength test, to see how you cope against my children' explained Cell  
  
Goku and Vegeta prepared for battle  
  
'Aw man, I can't believe this' said Goku  
  
'Careful you don't lose your nerve Kakarot' added Vegeta  
  
'I'm not' said Goku Piccolo prepared himself for battle  
  
'This is not going to be simple, I'll have to use the full extent of my power to hold my own' said Piccolo  
  
Gohan prepared himself for battle  
  
'I wouldn't worry about it Piccolo our powers have come along way' said Gohan  
  
Tien prepared himself for battle  
  
'Man I really hate these guys' said Krillin  
  
'Concentrate Krillin, one mistake and you're finished' said Tien  
  
'Easy for you to say' added Krillin  
  
Yamcha was also prepared for battle but was also frightened  
  
'Relax Yamcha this is going to get rough so you need to be your best' explained Tien  
  
'It's just these guys are intensely powerful, I don't think I can beat any of them' added Yamcha  
  
Cell has recreated his Cell Juniors to test the Z-fighters strengths. How much more powerful are these childish warriors? Will our heroes be able to stand a chance? And who will be able to stand up to Cells awesome power? Find out next time on Dragonball Z! 


End file.
